


That's Cheating

by SaaviYB



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adultery, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cheating, Injury, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ratings: R, Sad Ending, Self-Hatred, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaviYB/pseuds/SaaviYB
Summary: "Do you believe is soulmates, Hyungwon?" Hoseok asked him."Of course! You are my soulmate," Hyungwon responded, smile not fully reaching his eyes."Minhyuk, am I your soulmate?" Hyunwoo asked his mate."I married you didn't I?" Minhyuk responded, mouth full of rice.They say cheaters never prosper, and maybe, they don't.Fate has large hands, and she decides playing with these four men will be a good way to waste time.





	1. Minhyuk Edition

Lee Hyunwoo didn’t smell like Lee Hyunwoo.

Lee Minhyuk, at first, didn’t really care. Because his husband, the aforementioned Hyunwoo, had a job working in a gym; he came home smelling like a perfume factory, having had contact with not only the fabric he worked around, but with just about every person that walked into the gym. Minhyuk never really thought hard about the candy apple smell, as his smell was similar (it was fresh apple).

Even when the smell over powered all the others, Minhyuk didn’t question it. Whoever the owner of the smell was must have frequented the gym. When people sweat, their scent glands produce oil along with water, creating a blend of sweat (which was never a good smell) with that person’s unique smell. In a gym the smell of all those people was so strong that even scent repressors and de-scenting stay, along with scent-locking paint couldn’t contain it. It took a real tough individual to work in a gym, and body builders gave mad props to Omegas who could stomach all those scents, since Omegas were naturally more sensitive to that sort of thing.

It was another thing Minhyuk wasn’t concerned about. His Omega mate had a very poor sense of smell, so even if some harlot was hovering over him trying to get him to notice their presence, he wouldn’t be able to smell them. Unless they put their scent gland right next to his nose, and that was against the law as it was along the same vein as rape. And, since Hyunwoo was wearing both a wedding ring (left hand) and a Claiming ring (right hand), a person’s sentence was increased.

Hyunwoo was the best gym personnel at the Seoul Fitness Center, so he worked quite a few hours. He was well-liked, well-received, and very well-paid, having been in a few commercials for the Center. He himself, even though he was thought to be Alpha (he was a proud Omega), was very fit, with strong shoulders and a fit body. He even acted as a coach to swimmers, typically on weekends (swimming when he was younger was the reason for his strong and broad shoulders). Overall, he was a successful man. While not the CEO of a company, he had a fat paycheck, and regulars that came in just for him, who recommended the Center to their friends. Hyunwoo remembers when the building was expanded back in 2014, and how they hired a few more individuals to work for them. How they built another Fitness Center down in Gwangju, and had one in Busan. He remembers when they added a dance center to the one in Seoul, how he met a terrific dancer by the name Hoseok, who had literally the brightest smile a man could possibly have, a smile that rivalled even his mate’s. He remembers the program they opened for children who practically lived or who actually lived on the streets, just over eighteen months ago. He loved working here, and had high hopes for the future of opening branches all over the world. Even though, if they did, he’d never leave here.

But, Minhyuk remembers that special off day, that off day he was supposed to have with his mate Hyunwoo. That man who took his last name, and would spend forever with. Love eternally. Find each other in the next life or the afterlife and spend even more time together.

Minhyuk remembers that day. As an columnist for a magazine that was dying and moving onto digital format, he had quite a lot of time to himself (well, at least now he did since the magazine was officially up and running digitally). Hyunwoo rarely got time off, but that didn’t bug the older. He was a muscle pig, who loved keeping himself in shape and helping others do the same. Minhyuk wasn’t upset about this, he loved seeing his mate happy; and nothing made Hyunwoo happier than working out, bless his damn soul. And let’s face it, Minhyuk may have been an Alpha, supposedly the strongest of the three subgenders, but goddamn did he love to watch his boyfriend work out and be in shape. The hard muscle rippled whenever he fucked the raven-headed into the mattress, and damn was that a beautiful sight to see.

Minhyuk fucking _remembers_. Alphas, as time has passed in the last three hundred years, had lost most of their ability to smell scents, as to keep them calm from an Omega in heat. But it wasn’t completely gone. They could smell scents just fine, but the intensity of an Omega begging to be fucked by the scent was lost on them. Minhyuk, for example, knew he smelled like fresh apples. He knew Hyunwoo smelled like deodorant (which, if he weren’t steaming mad, would be funny, considering). And he KNEW, when his mate stepped through the door, that he smelled like candy apples. He had a sweat rag wrapped around his neck, he was wearing a black tank top and black sweat pants. If Minhyuk wasn’t upset, he would have argued that it was pure sin for an Omega male to look that good, to smell so fresh. But he was mad, fuck, if it was raining outside (oh, wait, it’s starting to rain outside) there would be steam rolling off of every inch of available skin.

Minhyuk.

Fucking.

Remembers.

That.

Day.

The day he realized…

He.

Was.

Being.

Cheated.

On.

“ _Lee. Fucking. Hyun. Woo._ ” His voice had an edge to it, an edge it took whenever he cursed, and Minhyuk was not a man who cursed. “You have been CHEATING on me?!” He screamed at his mate, feeling a fire burning in the pit of his stomach. Something only Alphas were said to feel. Primal rage.

The man being accused stood there, eyes searching their shared living room. He seemed to be taking in the candles that were lit, the rose petals that led to the bedroom, the fact that Minhyuk was wearing nothing, literally nothing, but grey sweatpants, and the smell of something sweet in the air. Minhyuk could tell he was racking his brain, trying to find a good excuse for the reason he smelled of someone else and… God, he smelled like he had sex, the stench of it now obvious to Minhyuk as he took a hard sniff of the air.

“Minhyuk… Min… Minhyuk, I, I was…” He stuttered.

“I don’t want to fucking hear it Hyunwoo! You have been cheating on me and lying to me about what you’ve been doing! Fuck Hyunwoo…” Minhyuk dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, as if it would drive out the visions he was having. “Fuck.”

“Minhyuk—”

“NO!” Minhyuk screamed. He couldn’t stand there, in the same room as his cheating mate, so he rushed passed him, slightly pushing the older’s shoulder as he did so. God he wanted to shove him down, hell he wanted to fucking punch his mate so fucking hard. But his biological self wouldn’t allow him to hurt an Omega, especially his own, so he simply opened the door, walked out and slammed the wood behind him. He heard something crack, splinter, but he didn’t give a shit right now.

Lee Minhyuk fast walked in a random direction, hoping to distance himself from his offending mate. Since they were Bonded, he could feel the sadness coming from Hyunwoo. That biological part of him wanted to turn around and comfort his sad Omega, but he cursed that biological part of himself for being a damn idiot.

Lee —no, Son—Hyunwoo had cheated on Lee Minhyuk, his mate, his lifelong partner, his best friend. Minhyuk just couldn’t believe it.

The redhead had a look of complete contempt as his body was washed with rain water, getting harder with every step he took. If how cold the rain was any indication, it would start to hail sometime during the day. Which would leave Minhyuk with welts the size of fingernails if he was caught in it. But that’s what he wanted; he wanted to feel physical pain, an indicator that he was aloathe with hatred. It told him that his Alpha side felt betrayed, felt like it had been stabbed by the person he thought he loved the most. He just… Couldn’t believe it.

Their shared house was pretty far away from downtown Seoul so Minhyuk was surprised to find himself in that exact place. People were clearing a way for him, and, as stated earlier, there was steam rolling off of him. His chest was bare save for the drops of rain that coated his skin, masking his scent of fresh apples, turning it into a rotten apple smell. His grey sweatpants were soggy from top to bottom, nothing under them to hide his Alpha appendage from the view of others. If he were in his correct mind he would march into a store and hide himself until his pants were dry. But he wasn’t, and since he wasn’t in his right mind, people were looking him and his nearly exposed body. A few Omegas licked their lips, the sight of an Alpha in such a state tantalizing to the extreme.

Minhyuk’s mind was thinking back to when the smell first became a problem. He had asked Hyunwoo about the smell and who it belonged to. Hyunwoo had told Minhyuk a rather promiscuous woman who had tried flirting with him, whose body was always to close close for comfort. He had said it in such a way that it left no doubt in Minhyuk’s mind that he had nothing to worry about. Besides, if there was ONE thing everybody knew about Hyunwoo is that he was gayer than what should have been humanly possible. He loved men, and wasn’t one to hide it. Hell he was so gay he could make a straitjacket bend. Minhyuk loved that about him. He was so confident in his sexuality, and it was the reason they started dating all those years ago. But, to think… Hyunwoo had _lied_ to Minhyuk about it… Had Minhyuk’s mind fuzzy with hatred, sadness, and regret.

Minhyuk was passing by a nice park, relatively small patch of grass with large trees and benches, when he felt it.

A sadness, somehow akin to his own, was throwing itself around like a child throwing a tantrum. It made him stop in his tracks. An Omega was sad, so sad it forced all the Alphas in the area to stop and look for the source. Minhyuk looked around, searching for the source. On a bench in the park, a person was sitting there, someone who had white hair with blue tips. The color was draining from it though from the rain, lines of dye running under the leather jacket the person was wearing. A mother yelled at her child to stop playing in the mud, which snapped Minhyuk from his thoughts. He could see a few other men (and one woman) try to go into the park, taletell Alphas who wanted to soothe the Omega’s tears. A biological process, no doubt.

But they always turned and went away, not daring to get any closer to the sad Omega. But, Minhyuk just couldn’t turn the poor man away. He, himself, was sad; maybe soothing the other’s tears would somehow satisfy his rage.  
He walked into the park, a nice place even though it was muddy from the rain. The bench was soaked, but from the looks of it from a dry spot under the Omega he (gender found out from getting closer) had been here a while. Minhyuk was quiet as he sat, not wanting to scare the human in front of him.  
He gently reached out and placed a hand on top of the other’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?” He said softly, though loud enough to be heard in the rain.  
The Omega slammed his hands down on his lap, Minhyuk noticing how ripped they were. Was that a tattoo on his left leg? “My mate is a bastard!” He hissed, words sounding a little strange as water dripped from his lips.

Minhyuk laughed, though he probably shouldn’t have.

“Don’t fucking laugh, it’s not funny!” The Omega yelled as he turned to face the other man. His eyes immediately raked down his naked torso, indeed noticing how the man was quite revealed in the fact all he was wearing were soggy sweatpants and red lines down his torso from his hair dye.

“I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing cause my mate cheated on me,” he said seriously.

The Omega looked back up from staring at Minhyuk’s crotch. “Y-you too?” He asked, something in his eyes sparkling.

Minhyuk just nodded, noting how the Omega was wearing blue contacts. They matched well with his hair.

“I… I’m sorry,” he said as he looked down at his lap.

“I’m sorry too,” Minhyuk responded with a light three pats to the Omega’s back.  
It got quiet from there. What was Minhyuk supposed to do now? What were both of them supposed to do now? They could each guess that the other didn’t want to go back home to their cheating mates, or even worse, go back home and find their mates in the act. Minhyuk wasn’t even to sure how he got to this point, he was so angry that he just started walking and didn’t look back. How was he even going to get home? As he looked at his feet, he realized he was actually looking at his feet; he had stormed out of the house with no shoes on. That WOULD explain the pain…

A hand gripped his soaked thigh. “We should cheat on our mates,” the Omega said next to him. Minhyuk looked at him like he was insane. But he couldn’t deny the twitch in his soaked pants. The thought of revenge was to good a thought to pass up.

The Omega was on his knees in between Minhyuk’s legs, a finger crooked into his wet pants. He tugged them down just a bit, a pleading look in his eye. He was nibbling on his bottom lip, body moving like he couldn’t sit still.  
Minhyuk actually couldn’t believe his eyes, nor his luck. An Omega was open to the idea of sucking his dick in public. Which, he had to remind himself, he had never experienced (the dick sucking part). So he nodded, mouth agape and dick hard in his wet pants.

The Omega pulled the waistband of his pants down, pulling out Minhyuk’s Alpha cock and exposing it to the world. He immediately started sucking the tip, Minhyuk tilting his head back with a loud moan. His mouth filled with water from the rain, and he turned and spit it back out and moaned again as the man between his legs hollowed out his cheeks. Minhyuk rested his hand on the Omega’s head, not sure if he should grip the locks or do something else entirely.

The man popped off Minhyuk’s cock, a sound not loud enough to be heard by the people going on about their daily lives. “Come back to my place,” he asked as he stuffed Minhyuk’s cock back into his pants.

Minhyuk seriously couldn’t believe his luck. But… You know what, the Alpha didn’t have to be afraid of his actions. His mate cheated first, and this was going to be his revenge. “Yeah, let’s go,” he said with a smile and a nod.

The Omega stood up and offered his hand. Minhyuk took it, and he was being led away from the park. They walked fast past all the onlookers, some who probably knew what had just gone down. Minhyuk was excited, growing harder in his soggy pants.

It didn’t take them long to reach the Omega’s flat, not to far away from the park where this all started. The white-and-blue-tipped haired male fished out his keys out of his pocket, Minhyuk noticing that there were only four keys in total. One had a heart as a handle, which was so cute.

The Omega forced the most simple key into the lock, pushing the door open and throwing the set of keys onto a small, shallow bowl a bit higher than their shoulders. As soon as Minhyuk was in the door the Omega closed the door with a finality. He shoved Minhyuk against the door, and began kissing his wet lips. The Alpha returned the kiss with fervor, enjoying these new lips, this new sensation.

The Omega suddenly sank to his knees, pulling down the Alpha’s pants in one fell swoop. He wrapped his lips around the other’s cock, sucking with a fury. Minhyuk moaned unabashedly as the Omega hollowed his cheeks and took him down to his base.

“Fuck,” Minhyuk cursed. The warmness of this man’s mouth should be considered sin, but then again he was just in cold rain.

The Omega made the most lewd sounds you could possibly imagine, Minhyuk appreciating those just as much as the blowjob.

But to quickly it was over and Minhyuk huffed a disappointed sigh. He heard creaking, and he looked back into the apartment.

“Come on,” the Omega commanded. He was already out of his leather jacket, working on stripping himself of his red polkadoted button down. Minhyuk struggled out of his soaked sweats but once he succeeded he raced after the Omega, noting that the apartment was smaller than his and his mate’s house. The man was shirtless and working on getting his pants undone. Minhyuk watched as his muscles rippled. Damn, what was with him and muscle pigs?  
The Omega walked into a space and bed appeared before him, nice blue sheets that looked so soft. The white-and-blue-tipped haired turned and gestured for him to get closer, which Minhyuk did. The Omega was strong; Minhyuk found this out he was thrown onto the bed.

The toned man went to the dresser and opened the drawer, pulling out an Epsilon™ Condom and throwing it at Minhyuk (who knew exactly how these things worked). The Omega stripped of his black boxers, and Minhyuk had the condom rolled on. The other man’s hair bounced as he jumped on the bed, sucking off the Alpha’s cock to get it nice and wet. Minhyuk moaned like a little bitch; this Omega knew how suck dick, that much Minhyuk could gather.

Once his hard appendage was nice and wet, the Omega straddled the Alpha and impaled himself on the awaiting cock. Minhyuk literally screamed _Omega_ , not knowing the man’s name. But it didn’t seem to matter, as the Omega returned the sentiment as he rocked and lifted his hips to a beat only he could hear while he screamed _Alpha_ back.

For ten blissful minutes they committed the act of cheating on their mates, having sweet revenge on them by enjoying someone else’s body. The Omega started to produce slick at the first penetration, a beautiful squelch sound reminding them they were doing something wrong. The Alpha watched as the Omega accepted his cock with ease, moaning his title at nearly every thrust. This Omega was needy, and truth be told Minhyuk liked that.

Minhyuk came at an absurdly loud scream of the word _Alpha_ , saying _Omega_ in return. He felt the Omega cum hard, splattering his chest and marking him as a cheater. Even a little bit on his chin.

The Omega settled down as he rode out both of their highs, a smile on his beautiful face.

It was odd, Minhyuk thought, that he internally said this Omega was beautiful. It was true, no doubt, but… It was the first time since Hyunwoo that he thought another Omega was beautiful. When he and Hyunwoo finally tied the knot (pun intended) and Claimed each other, Bonded each other, he thought he’d never need to call another Omega beautiful. But here he was, fucking another man’s Omega. He wasted his time, fucking someone else. His Omega was perfect.  
The Omega in thought rose his anus off of Minhyuk’s cock, since he didn’t knot inside of him. He moaned a little, and fuck Minhyuk thought it was so hot.  
After so long (probably only like eleven minutes) of not staring at each other, they finally made eye contact again. They smiled automatically, fondness in their eyes.

“Do you want me to clean you up?” He asked with an adorable tilt to his head. Minhyuk nodded, smile growing wider at the nice gesture.

The Omega got up and went to another door, leading to the bathroom. Minhyuk noticed he walked only slightly awkward, which made him giggle. He sighed and pulled off the used condom (sending a quick thank you to Epsilon™), tying it up as best he could (sending another quick thanks to Epsilon™ for the ingenuity of their condoms). He looked for a trash can, finding one on the other side of the drawer (which doubles as a nightstand), and properly dispose of the rubber.

The Omega came back and, as promised, cleaned up Minhyuk. He was careful, making he didn’t miss a single spot of his cum. Thankfully there wasn’t much, considering he was an Omega and Omegas had normal amounts of cum. But Minhyuk couldn’t help but stare at the way he moved, so fluid with a postsex smile so wide it could have its own city named after it. That made Minhyuk smile harder, he was sure his teeth were showing.

The white-and-blue-tipped haired male threw away the tissue paper once he was done, but instead of turning back to his chosen cheating partner he looked at the wall, which held his and his mate’s clothes. They looked designer to Minhyuk’s eyes. His smile was gone.

“Will you stay the night?” The Omega asked.

Minhyuk took on a look of confusion and suspicion. “Won’t your mate be back?”

“He’s probably out fucking that whore,” he said bitterly. “His car drove past us on the way here.” He finished quietly.

Minhyuk tilted his head, expression quizzical. “He didn’t stop and beat me up for touching his mate?”

“He’s cheating on me. He deserves it. So does your mate,” he said seriously as he turned back to face the man he has cheated with. “And besides. I don’t want you walking back home in this weather.” He gestured toward the window on the right side of the bed.

Minhyuk turned his head, and in fact, it was raining hard, with even bits of hail. How the fuck did he miss that it started to hail? He turned back to his partner for the night, and he knew why. The sex had been great, that’s why.  
“Well… You DO have a point. I’d rather not get hailed on.”

“So you’ll stay?” The Omega asked, hopeful.

Did Minhyuk really have another choice? He did, but it would cause momentous pain, both physically and emotionally. “Yeah, I’ll stay.”

The Omega squealed and pounced on the Alpha, sounds of giddiness continuously coming from his mouth. Minhyuk quite liked the way emotion radiated off this Omega. It made him happy. He wrapped his arms around the body on top of him, cuddling him close. The white-and-blue-tipped haired male nuzzled into the neck of the redhead male, but retreated immediately.

“Can I scent you?” He asked, hesitant.

“Sure,” Minhyuk responded, opening his neck wide for the older male. The Omega took a deep whiff of that scent gland (the other, on the right side of Minhyuk’s neck, was overtaken by Hyunwoo’s Bond mark), exhaling after the big whiff.

“You smell like apples~” He said, satisfied.

Minhyuk laughed. “May I?” He asked with an eyebrow raise. The other nodded, exposing the right side of his neck (the Alpha noted the Omega’s Bond mark was on the left side). Minhyuk leaned up, and took a large whiff of the scent gland oil being produced. He needed to take a second one to identify the exact smell. “Peaches, and something else.”

“Peaches and cream,” the Omega replied. He smiled, sweet like his scent.

“I’ve never met something with a dual scent,” Minhyuk commented.

“Neither have I,” the man replied.

The two looked at each other, deeply, longer than they should have. The rain pounded against window, as if saying _hey! you two should kiss_! Which they did, just as deep as their stare. Once they separated, the Omega nuzzled into the neck of the Alpha, inhaling his scent. Minhyuk smelled the scent of peaches and cream, mentally writing down the mental image, drawing it with a side of milk. It was pleasing, though it made him hungry at the same time.

Minhyuk wasn’t sure if the Omega had fallen asleep, but his breathing even out enough to make him think so. He wanted to know the Omega’s name, but he didn’t want to wake him up. So he listened to the rain on the window, falling asleep to the sound.

 

In the next few days Minhyuk discovered a few things.

Hoseok (that was the Omega’s name) was not only very needy, but very clingy as well. Not that Minhyuk minded at all, in fact he quite liked it.

He was NOT the Hoseok who held a dance class at the Seoul Fitness Center. He did, however, go to that class, and he also frequented the gym, which explained his hot body and taunt muscles.

His mate’s name was Chae Hyungwon, and they have been married and Claimed to one another for five years, almost.

Minhyuk also discovered that, age wise, Hyunwoo was the oldest at thirty-seven, Hoseok next at thirty-five, himself at thirty-four, and Hyungwon was the youngest at thirty-one.

Minhyuk had discovered, on the fifth day, that Hoseok and Hyungwon only fucked during Hoseok’s heat. An Omega body was a fickle thing, and they required copious amounts of attention, even outside of their heats. If not, they become reclusive in their behavior, and have a hard time with others. Not having sex at least every three months could cause unrepairable damage to their psyche.

Which was why, when Hoseok asked Minhyuk to help during his heat, he (reluctantly) agreed.

However, there was a problem. Hoseok’s and Hyunwoo’s heats were during the same time frame, meaning Minhyuk couldn’t help them both. Though Hoseok comforted him… A little.

“He’ll find someone else, just like I have,” he said as he rubbed up and down Minhyuk’s arm. He gave him a confident smile, and a kiss to the lips.

So for six days, rather than the normal two or three, they laid out, fucking on and off in time with Hoseok’s deepest desires. Minhyuk fucked Hoseok everywhere he could: one the bed, on the couch, on the kitchen counter, the bathroom sink, the bathtub, in front of the windows when the day was warm and the breeze chilly. Anywhere Hoseok’s heart desired.

On the fifth day, Minhyuk was forced to hide as Hyungwon had come back from, most likely, fucking his side chick. The two barely exchanged words, only looked at each other awkwardly for two seconds. He grabbed a few things and left, leaving a few things as well. His scent, since it was Hoseok’s mate, drove him mad with lust, which led to a full hour of needing, screaming, biting, scratching, out-of-this-world sex in which Hoseok came three times. Minhyuk’s knot lasted twenty minutes.

While Hoseok rested his sore back, Minhyuk got up and stretched, preparing himself for the next round. As per his new usual habit, he searched through Hyungwon’s belongings, trying to figure out why he had let such a good Omega go. Who he was cheating on his mate with. He never got the answer.  
Until, after one of their last sessions on the sixth day, he found something interesting.

Minhyuk was rummaging through the clothes hamper (he wasn’t sure if these were clean or dirty clothes) to find a shirt to cover himself with. He found this awfully nice black tank top, and retrieved it like a claw machine. As with all the clothes he had been borrowing, he sniffed it, trying to catch a whiff of the offending mate’s scent. It was there, and Minhyuk could place it, it was on the tip of his tongue, but it just wasn’t coming to him. However, on this shirt, he smelled something—no, some _one_ —else.

Deodorant. Fresh, similar to linen. He recognized that smell. Had known it intimately for ten years.

Lee Minhyuk was cheating on Lee Hyunwoo with the mate of the man Hyunwoo was cheating on him with. Holy shit.


	2. Shownu Edition

Hyunwoo wasn’t sure what he was doing when he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

He had just watched his mate of ten years storm out of the door, a dangerous look in his eyes. Because Minhyuk finally found out that he had been cheated on.

Hyunwoo still didn’t know what he was doing when he unlocked his phone, searching for his contacts.

His mate would get pounded by hail, giving him bruises that would last fuck knows how long.

Hyunwoo still wasn’t sure what he was doing when he opened his contacts, searching for that one number.

Who knows what Minhyuk would do, where he would go, or what would become of him.

Hyunwoo was sure he had lost his mind when he pressed that man’s number instead of his mate’s.

How much time had passed since Minhyuk had stormed out the door? An hour?

Hyunwoo was definitely positive he had lost his mind when he put the phone up to his ear, listening to the ringing. Once.

Where would Minhyuk go?

Twice.

How did he get there?

Three.

Would Minhyuk, in turn, cheat on Hyunwoo?

Four.

Hyunwoo knew he deserved it.

Five.

Even after he wanted to hang up the phone (six) he knew he deserved it.

“Hello?” A voice laced with haste asked.

Hyunwoo’s head tilted up to the ceiling, as if searching for God. “I need you Hyungwon.”

A pause. “I’ll be there.”

Another voice was heard suddenly. “YOU CHEATING BAST—”

The line went dead. Hyungwon had hung up on Hyunwoo, probably to try to console his mate.

They both knew, now. Minhyuk and Hoseok knew they were being cheated on. And yet, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon both continued to defile their sacred vows.

Hyunwoo was breathing heavy.

Hyunwoo was hyperventilating.

Hyunwoo was pacing.

Hyunwoo was wet.

Hyunwoo was _going into heat_.

An _early_ heat.

He fell to the floor, heaving breath, like dry heaving but not quite. The slick fell in waves between his legs, soaking his pants and the floor. He fingers clenched and unclenched just like his anus, in time, in sync. There was nothing to grip, just carpet far to short to grab a hold of.

Hyunwoo fell to his side, breathing fast like he was being chased. In a sense, he was; his heat chasing the blood in his veins, forcing his heart to beat to a rhythm he didn’t know, the Omega part of his mind making up things he would never think.

Maybe if he had been a better mate to Minhyuk, he wouldn’t need to cheat.

Maybe if he hadn’t been a slut, Minhyuk would be here to coax him through this torture.

Maybe if he was a proper Omega, he wouldn’t feel so lonely.

He was on his back staring up at the ceiling, harshly gripping his thighs, being forced to smell his scent of deodorant as it pushed out of him in waves like his slick. The cold air felt soothing on his hot skin. And, lucky for him, the rain would drown out his scent. Not that anyone would want a slut like him, who broke his sacred vows. Who broke his Alpha’s heart, in more ways than one.

A clicking sound brought him back to the present. But his eyes just shut at the thought of the person behind the door being Minhyuk.

“Hey,” a rather calm voice said. The door shut after that.

Hyunwoo felt someone above him, but he kept his eyes closed. But his nose sniffed the air…

An arm snaked under the crook of his knees and around his back and that was when Hyunwoo opened his eyes.

“So your heat hit early huh?” Hyungwon asked. He hefted the heavier man with relative ease, his Alpha strength proving he was, in fact, an Alpha.

Hyunwoo just whined high in his throat, the smell of candy apples finally making the heat take over.

“I’ll take care of you,” Hyungwon said simply. He carried the older into the bedroom and put him on the bed. If Hyunwoo was in his right mind it would upset him that his head was put at the foot of the bed.

Hyungwon stripped his shirt off, quickly discarding his pants after. He worked off Hyunwoo’s clothes to, all black, which was rare for him to wear.

Hyunwoo’s body forced tears to fall from his eyes, spread his legs, entice the Alpha to his cause. Hyungwon topped the older, connecting their lips in a heated kiss as cold air from the rain drifted in from the open windows. He used his knees to force the raven-haired leg’s even farther apart, pressing his tip to the clenching opening that awaited him. Hyunwoo whined again, loud and needier than anytime the younger had heard before. Hyungwon bit Hyunwoo’s lower lip to open his mouth as he slid in, the bottom moaning in the kiss. There was a word on his lips, but it was muffled by the top’s lips. Probably begging or cursing, possibly both.

Hyunwoo felt Hyungwon’s cock bury itself deep in inside him in less than ten seconds, and he broke the kiss to scream bloody murder.

He felt the younger stop himself from pulling out, and by his rigid posture Hyunwoo knew the Alpha thought he had hurt the Omega.

“No no no please please please please ple—”

Hyungwon slammed himself back into the Omega, the same scream followed. But he begged _yes yes yes yes yes_ , as if his heat-addled mind knew if he didn’t tell the younger that’s what he wanted he’d pull out. And that was NOT want Hyunwoo wanted.

The older begged shamelessly to fucked into the mattress, and Hyungwon gave it to him.

Praise. “You’re so wet for me baby.”

Dominance. “Do you like it when I pin your arms above your head, Omega?”

Passion. “I love you so much, Hyunwoo.”

And finally, drama. “Why isn’t my mate like you?”

Hyunwoo was so driven by lust that he already came twice, the resulting pattern interesting across his abdomen. He was breaching a third orgasm when he felt a thick knot catch his rim. He moaned and begged for it.

But he started to panic when there was no longer anything inside him. It forced his eyes open. “No no no please fuck I need your knot, I want your knot, don’t leave me!” He begged, tears already falling from his eyes. Probably without his permission.

Hyungwon kissed him passionately, pure desire laced with what some would dare call love. Then he slow thrusted into the Omega, building up the pace once more as Hyunwoo felt another orgasm rebuilding itself.

This time Hyungwon didn’t fully pull out when his knot starting to catch on Hyunwoo’s rim, the ring of muscles getting tighter and tighter. Hyunwoo’s breath was labored as his final orgasm hit him full force, so strong it reached his faced and even his black hair. He licked his lips, tasting himself with a strange look of pride.

Hyungwon, ever the quiet fucker, grunted as his knot finally snug inside the older. His body spasmed as the first wave of cum painted the inside of Hyunwoo’s walls, with said man grinning from ear to ear, first heat wave successfully handled.

The younger gently laid himself down on the older, the two stuck there for at least ten to fifteen minutes at most. Hyunwoo wrapped his strong arms around the smaller yet taller man, lulled into security from the strong scent of candy apples.

 

Hyunwoo remembered when they met, at the Seoul Fitness Center. Hyungwon was a rather bony runway model looking to get more fit for his mate, who also went to the same gym. Women swarmed him; he himself was a gorgeously fit underwear model. Hyunwoo was guilty of buying the brand purely because the model was literally the hottest piece of ass on the planet.

Even Minhyuk agreed. So when Hyungwon (who was famous for dating the man) came into the gym for some bulking up, how could Hyunwoo turn down the opportunity?

Hyungwon was naturally very skinny, so working with weight wasn’t the issue; it was the muscle. Just because he was an Alpha doesn’t mean automatically looked like one (ripped, beefy, hogging all the ladies, like Wonho). He had the strength naturally in his veins, but it didn’t show on the outside.

Hyunwoo had put him on a different diet than what his manager had him on, but the difference was there. Hyungwon was a bit beefier now, though you couldn’t tell unless you knew him before. It wasn’t a really drastic change.\

Sometimes he and Hyunwoo would help out Hoseok (the dance teacher from Gwangju) with his classes, from natural dancers like Sehun and Jongin all the way to literal fishes out of water like Seokjin and Namjoon. They said they wanted to impress someone, and they needed to learn how to dance. (Literally everyone in the room could tell it was for each other)

That was when it started.

Everyone was touching each other, not in a sexual way, but in a teaching way. _Move your leg here_ , or _move your hips this way_ , with hands on the body part to move it in a location that wouldn’t leave the owner dead or concussed.

Hyunwoo had learned that Hyungwon was actually a pretty good dancer, and they taught each other dance moves the other didn’t know or couldn’t do. The younger had been determined to learn a certain set of moves for his mate, Hoseok (the model), to try and change it up from their normal routine. Hyunwoo found it cute that the Alpha was trying to impress his mate. Minhyuk did it all the time, and it almost always worked.

Almost.

Hyunwoo was an instructor with a lot of power (despite being an Omega), as well as the keys. Meaning he could stay as late as he wanted as long as he locked up; the company trusted him that much.

Hyunwoo remembers that day. Er, night.

It was the seventh and a half month in, the two becoming best friends in that time.

But with that time came secret touches.

They would playfully smack each other’s butts.

Massage their cramps when the dancing became physical pain.  
Rub each other’s abs occasionally.

Whisper in each other’s ears when news of Seokjin and Namjoon walking funny came their way.

Whispered even more when Sehun and Jongin came in one day with bites marks on their necks (not on the scent gland though).

Giggles when the lips of the other came into contact with the shell of the ear.

Bitten lips hands brushed sensitive thighs.

Heavy breathing when the pelvic area pushed into a bottom.

A gasp when a hand “accidentally” swiped across the clothed crotch of the other.

Raised eyebrow when one tugged against the shirt of the other.

Satisfied smile when said shirt flew across the dance practice to thump against the mirror.

A lip lick when the nipples were caressed.

An actual moan as a hand slipped down the pants of the other.

But they retreated just as quickly as they hand entered.

It was a bit awkward after that.

Even more awkward when one or the other or both got a boner during private dance lessons.

An actual moan that sent chills down Hyunwoo’s spine as his tongue tasted the forbidden fruit of Hyungwon’s precious anus.

A loud curse when a finger slipped in. Each got louder until Hyunwoo buried four of his digits into the tight canvas waiting to painted white with his cum.

An almost scream made the mirrors shake as Hyungwon accepted Hyunwoo into his body, a quiet thump as his head hit the mirror behind him.

Hyunwoo didn’t fuck him viciously, no, that’s not how either of them wanted it.

They wanted it slow. To switch up the roles. To commit a grievous sin. They cheated on their mates that day. What made it worse? They didn’t regret it. Even as Hyungwon’s knot formed from the stimulation, even as Hyunwoo had slick dumping itself out of him from the friction, even as Hyunwoo took all of Hyungwon’s cum down his throat willingly. He couldn’t talk or sing properly for a few days.

They didn’t stop at once, or twice, thrice… They lost count.

As Hyungwon pulled his now knot-free cock out of Hyunwoo’s anus, this counted towards that total.

Hyunwoo was satiated, for now. But his next wave wasn’t going to wait for long. “Stay with me?” He asked. His normally static face held within it an expression combined of pleading and fear.

“Of course,” Hyungwon said lovingly.


	3. Hoseok Edition

Hoseok wasn't really sure if he caught on to Hyungwon's cheating.

That was, until, he accidentally hit the Speaker button on his phone.

He heard that Omega's need.

That Omega's fear.

The _lust_.

"YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" He remembered screaming.

Hyungwon looked defeated. Sad, almost. Yet not repentful. Which pissed Hoseok off even more.

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME? WHO WAS THAT SKANK?!" He also remembered screaming.

At the time he didn't know that needy Omega was a male. It sounded so feminine, that lust, that need, that it hadn't occurred to him that his mate was cheating on him with another man.

"WHO WAS SHE HYUNGWON?" He remembered screaming that, too. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING HER?!"

Hyungwon opened his mouth, then closed it again. Once more, yet still no sound.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm not worth your time right?" Hoseok said sadly. He pushed past his mate of five years, who had the audacity to look offended by the words.

"Hoseok—"

"NO YOU FUCKING CHEATER, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" His throat still hurt from that one.

His mate tried calling his name but Hoseok was already out of the door with a slam so final God didn't even have the balls to intervene.

The hard rain covered his body, even though he wore clothes; he was soaked in less than a few seconds.

But he didn't care. His mate, the man he had pledged the rest of his life to, forsook the marks they bore to bang some probably unmated Omega. After what Hoseok gave this bastard!

He came to the small park (really just a medium-sized patch of grass in the shape of the English letter U), and stormed right to the bench and sat there. Then hit his fists against his thighs with a scream.

Hoseok wanted to be an idol. He even fucking trained for it. For six god damn YEARS.

He switched a few companies, true. He got in trouble a few times, true. But he had a voice, he had the moves, and god damn did he have a body the chicks went crazy for.

Towards the end of the fifth year, he met Hyungwon, an idol-trainee-turned-model. And holy fuck was this man gorgeous. And the best luck Hoseok's had: he was an Alpha, to match his Omega. They hit it off fairly well; Hyungwon, to top it all off, was single (had been for a while). And the best part? He was gay as fuck.

It took a while for the two to feel comfortable dating. Since Hoseok was a trainee at Starship Entertainment at the time, he had strict rules that he had to follow, which included no dating. Toys were provided to Omegas once they join to try and satisfy their heats, as to not seek out copulation with another individual.

The worst part was that, since Hoseok was an Omega training with other males (10 total; 8 Alphas and two Betas), he had to be careful. Even though an Alpha's nose wasn't as strong as it once was due to evolution, in such close quarters they would catch a small whiff. They'd all try to satisfy him, even though they knew it was against the rules. He was good with keeping up with his heats, though the random early heat did catch him four times (hey, four times in six is a goddamn RECORD in his eyes).

But the more he hung out with Hyungwon, and the more Hyungwon told him about model life, the less appealing idol life sounded. Hyungwon was close to actually becoming an idol at one point in time, even had his group and was practicing for their debut, when he skipped.

He skipped right out of that life and became a model with an idol background.

Hoseok followed him, like a fucking lost puppy.

But Hoseok wasn't the type to do runway fashion. Noooo, with his body, he would be a great underwear model.

A fucking underwear model.

How degrading.

But it paid well.

And unlike being a trainee at Starship, there was only one overall rule: stay fit.

He could do that. He did that well.

And it also meant that he and Hyungwon's relationship no longer had to be secret. They could date freely.

Hoseok remembers the first time they had sex. It was outside of his heat, and it was a bit awkward. He could tell Hyungwon had little experience in handling Omegas (he only dated Betas prior). Hoseok's neediness was new to the Alpha, but he handled well. Same with when his heat struck; Hyungwon handled himself with such grace (and great strokes) that Hoseok didn't want to satisfy his heat with anybody else.

Maybe that was the problem. Hoseok was needy, even for an Omega, and that's why Hyungwon cheated. Hoseok was too needy for him. Too much aftercare was required and Hyungwon wasn't about that life. Maybe he wasn't tight enough anymore for his mate... He wasn't exactly the most restrictive when he was younger, maybe he found out? Oh god, did he find out about his boss? This new sleazy Alpha boss who kept his hand a little too close to his Omega employees. Hoseok didn't want his boss to touch him, god no. But he couldn't lose his—

 

A tight, warm hand wrapped around his throat, thumb at the side of his neck. It pressed into a spot, a spot cutting off oxygen flow to the brain. Hoseok's eyes rolled into the back of his head, a smile forming as he came hard onto his stomach. Suddenly he forgot why he was so upset.

He felt the pulsing of an Alpha cock inside his anus, signaling his partner was coming, as well. It had taken a while to convince the younger to do so, as he had his reservations about coming inside of someone who wasn't his mate. A nice dick suck changed that thought quite fast. The knot was thick, so thick it shadowed over Hyungwon. The thought of his cheating, worthless mate almost made him whine in displeasure, even almost cry at the thought. But one last quick pulse had him screaming in pleasure at the thought of being filled. Even though the younger was wearing a condom.

When Hoseok's eyes finally stabilized, he noted how Minhyuk's were still a bit clouded. "Are you okay?" The younger asked quietly, as if someone was listening in. As if he couldn't control himself just yet.

Hoseok nodded, not sure his voice was back from nearly being choked. Minhyuk hurriedly released the hold, that lustful look returning to normal. He balanced himself on his hands and slowly pulled out of the tight, wet heat of Hoseok's cavity. Almost instantly the older wanted it back in, wanted that strong Alpha cock surging through his Omega neediness to mark, to claim, to impregnate.

Woah, wait, what?

Minhyuk had tied the ends of the Epsilon™ Condom and threw it into the recently dumped trashket (trash+basket). He looked back at Hoseok, his signature smile back on his face. He nuzzled into the older's neck possessively, draping his whole weight on top of the white-and-blue-tipped haired male. He sighed contentedly. His tongue lapped a spot on Hoseok's neck, blowing on it after.

"Hey," the younger said.

"Hey," Hoseok returned.

"I lost you for a minute there. What were you thinking?" Minhyuk asked quietly.

"I was thinking about my mate. About how time and energy I wasted on him. About how I thought I loved him. How did you do it, Minhyuk?" Hoseok asked as he faced his infidelity partner. "How did you go so strong for ten years?" He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

Minhyuk gently rubbed the corners of Hoseok's eyes, wiping away the potential waterworks. "I don't know."

And that was the end of that. Hoseok began to notice how less and less of Hyungwon's things were around their nice flat near the center of Seoul, and how much more of Minhyuk's stuff was being pushed in. It was laughable, the contrast between these two men.

Hyungwon was the tall, lanky model with a fortune to spend on the finest clothes. Dark outerwear, accented by gold buttons and lapels that rivaled the night sky. Sleepwear designed by Prada and Gucci that cost more than the flat they lived in, only rivaled by the suits custom-made by Givenchy and Versace. The flat itself was huge, at least fitting comfortably three people. It had a grand view of the streets of downtown Seoul, high up on the fourth floor. The very shoes he wore probably cost more than Minhyuk's entire wardrobe.

Minhyuk, on the other hand, was the average height, twinkish sweet-faced boy next door. His clothes were ruint, ripped jeans, ripped shirts, jackets, in all the colors of the damn rainbow. Looking at his wardrobe reminded one of the gay pride flag. It was lowkey, but still there. He had workout clothes at a handful (his mate worked as a gym rat, same as himself, so it made sense). Honestly, Minhyuk's clothes were just that: clothes. There was no statement to them, they were just things to cover himself. Hoseok wasn't sure why, but he liked Minhyuk's sensible style of clothes more. He was just a man, trying to along in life.

He hadn't noticed that Minhyuk had fallen asleep, not exactly snoring but not exactly being quiet either. But he liked this, this... almost normalcy to his life. They could spend a lot of time together, since both of their jobs were sporadic ones where they didn't have to go in physically to an office. It was something Hoseok had once dreamed about, once upon a time.

A life of spending so much of your time with someone, someone who cared deeply about you and whom you cared deeply for. Jobs that paid the bills but left you with free time to do as you wished, to be with that person whom you cared deeply for. A large house on the outskirts of town, with so much room for little ones to run around with. So much love it made your heart explode. *That* was the life Hoseok wanted.

But it wasn't what he was getting.

But these moments spent with Minhyuk made Hoseok believe in miracles.

"I love you Minhyuk," said Hoseok, even though Minhyuk didn't respond. Soon, after listening to his soft snoring, he was asleep. Dreaming of a world where he and Minhyuk were the couple to envy. Nice house, big lawn, and lots of little ones.

 

[=×=]

 

Hoseok awoke to discover himself alone.

He shot out of bed, trying to smell Minhyuk's scent. It was there, though weak. So he must have left quite a while earlier. Why hadn't he woken up Hoseok? Was Hoseok not good enough for him? Was he back to his bastard cheating ex? Not that Hoseok had any room to talk...

He looked around, looking for any sign Minhyuk would leave behind. Hoseok was close to panicking until a bright orange post-it note caught his eye. He nearly ripped it off the nightstand trying to read it. It had Minhyuk's gorgeous scrawl on it.

_Hey! Sorry to just leave a note, but I got called into the office to talk about some changes to the office and online set-up. I couldn't miss it and I couldn't stay behind to wake you up (you know how hard it is to wake you up!) But I left last night's shirt with my scent on it heavily, so if you feel lonely I will be with you still! Love,_

_**Minhyuk~** _

"Love?" Hoseok questioned aloud. Minhyuk... loved him? Loved him?

No. This wasn't love, this was a way to repay their bastard exes for cheating on them. Besides, the note SCREAMED Minhyuk. Lots of exclamation points and sweet points. 'Love, Minhyuk' was definitely something he'd write. Like no doubt.

But, it made him feel better. Much better, and less panicked. He stuck the note back on the nightstand, just in case he forgot what happened to Minhyuk later in the day. He probably would, but that wasn't important.

What WAS important was finding that damn shirt and wiping Minhyuk's scent all over him. That would calm him down, settle him.

Hoseok scanned the room, searching for that piece of fabric. He used his nose when his eyes weren't enough. Minhyuk's scent was everywhere honestly. It was all super faint, but definitely there. But there was a strong wave somewhere here... But where?

Hoseok arose from bed, forgoing clothes because why wear clothes when you were in your own home? He sniffed the air hard, looking for that damn shirt. Where the fuck could it be? Was Minhyuk trying to test his patience? Because goddamn was it working.

He looked all over the house for a shirt, but the strength of the scent stayed the same. Maybe...?

Hoseok traced his steps back into the bedroom and went to Minhyuk's bag. On top was a plastic bag, with - BINGO - a shirt. A scent bag was smart, to keep most of the scent inside until it was opened again. Minhyuk was so smart and it made Hoseok blush at the thought put into something so simple.

He jumped into bed still holding the bag, and once he was settled, unzipped it.

The smell hit him like a train.

He moaned, actually moaned, at the sheer power of that smell. It was so _Minhyuk_ , so strong and protective, so independent and willful, Hoseok's mind was gone from the smell. It reminded him of how well he took care of him, of how well he knew the older, of how good he was in bed, of just the amazing amount of care he took to anything he did. He was honestly so incredible Hoseok had a hard time believing they were fucking.

Hoseok moaned again, loud and unabashed. He rubbed the cloth all over his body, forcing that scent of fresh apples to intertwine with his own scent. It was straight up intoxication, the way Minhyuk's smell tickled those taste buds that had not only their first bite of farmstand apples but the first bite of Minhyuk, the way the smell touched Hoseok, and the way the smell made Hoseok needy and horny and made his Omega parts go mad.

He was so hard. Fuck, so so so hard. His tip was so angry red as he looked down, precum was dripping out the slit and sliding down his length. He imagined Minhyuk teasing him by playfully licking at the white stream flowing down and puddling at his base. Of the older smacking his thigh every time he tried to move. Of the older pinching the slit together and flinging it around. Of the way he manhandled his cock. Of the way he took control and never relinquished it, never giving Hoseok the time to feel those negative thoughts. Of the way he took such good care of him, no matter the circumstances.

"Minhyuk..." Hoseok whined as he tossed and turned in his bed. "Minhyuk!" He said louder. He bit his lip harshly, wanting to keep all the dirty things he wanted to say in until later. But god he needed Minhyuk now, needed his cock, needed his attention on him and him alone. "God, Minhyuk, I need you to fuck me!"

Hoseok did his best to imagine what Minhyuk would do to him, if he saw him like this. He would tie him down, gag him, choke him, and fuck him senseless. Do it twice if time permitted them. Hike his legs up and tie his ankles to the bed posts, and fuck him a few times in that position. Take out a paddle and smack his exposed ass until it was raw and bright red, then relentlessly eat him out; spewing all of that delicious slick. Hoseok would be wearing a cock ring, not allowed to cum until daddy was satisfied. The ocean-haired would beg for release. Beg so hard, lose his voice in the process. He could beg for hours, but Minhyuk wouldn't let him.

"Damn it Minhyuk let me cum!" Hoseok writhed on the bed, pumping his cock into an imaginary hand. He held on so tight to his partner's shirt, inhaling that sweet apple scent. "I wanna cum Minhyuk. Please let me cum daddy..." He continued to beg.

Minhyuk, after two hours of this sort of play, would slowly untie and unbuckle all of the restraints Hoseok would be in. He would hiss as his sensitive nipples were bitten and played with over the clamps as a thick cock head teased his rim. It would be pushed in and he would scream _yes_ , then it would be pulled out (he would scream _no_ ), and the teasing would begin again.

Minhyuk would bite over the nipple clamps and Hoseok would try thrusting upwards, trying to cause any sort of friction. But Minhyuk would go away completely, watching as Hoseok whined and begged to be filled with Alpha cock. And damn this bastard if he didn't know how to play games. He'd put Hoseok's legs together and fuck his thighs, such slow deliberate thrusts that Hoseok forced himself to watch.

Hoseok could feel that puddle of slick underneath him, hear the squelch of his cheeks with each thrust, be a little more gone every time he saw that cock peek through his thighs. That's when the tears appeared. "Please... Minhyuk..." He begged, needing that pulsing dick inside of him more than he ever has before.

Minhyuk would peak around from Hoseok's legs and see those tears. He pulled away from the older's thick thighs and wrapped his legs around his waist, leaning in towards Hoseok's face. His thumbs wiped away the tears; they were nose-to-nose. "Come on, baby boy. Tell daddy how bad you want it."

"I don't wanna walk tomorrow," Hoseok responded, words active but slurred.

"That's what you want baby?" Minhyuk asked with a teasing smile. His cock head teased the older's sopping wet entrance. "Want daddy to fuck you til you can't walk?"

"Yes daddy!"

Hoseok felt that first penetration to his core. He screamed his lover's name and dug his nails into his back, exposing his neck as a sign of submission. He felt Minhyuk's teeth leave marks on his pretty neck, but not enough to Bond him.

Hoseok kept begging for his lover to fuck him harder, and Minhyuk obliged. He pulled out fully them slammed back into the wet cavity without warning, and did it repeatedly before Hoseok could whine. He left marks all over Hoseok's chest and shoulders, fucking his Omega hole as hard as his twinkish body would allow. Minhyuk picked up Hoseok's waist for better access, fucking his partner into the mattress, hitting that precious prostate over and over. Hoseok cried at the pleasure, begging for an even harder fuck.

"My little slut wants this cock deep inside huh baby?" Minhyuk asked with a devil smirk on his face. He gripped his little Omega by the waist even harder, trying to get that perfect angle.

"Fuck yes daddy!" Hoseok screamed, raking his nails down Minhyuk's back.

"My little slut loves a hard cock in his ass, hmm? Are you my special little slut?" Minhyuk asked, staring into Hoseok's eyes. He repositioned them so he was on his knees and Hoseok was bouncing on his lap.

"Yes! God I'm your fucking little slut!" Hoseok screamed. He leaned back to get every last centimeter of that Alpha cock inside of him. His entire lower body was soaking wet, and fuck the feel of wet skin against his lover was so filthy delicious.

The ocean-haired male felt a hand around his cock, and finally, that pressure of the cock ring was gone. "Yes, Minhyuk..." Hoseok whined as his body was finally allowed to come, spurting all over the two of them.

Hoseok fucking remembers that night. His body was trembling at the thought of it. His right hand gripped the shirt while the other gripped the bed sheets. His cock was so hard, just like that night, waiting to cum. Minhyuk fucked him for two straight fucking hours. **Hours**. He tortured them both by switching paces often, so he could make it last as long as possible. Hoseok came six times, all over them both, staining their skin a pearly white color. So much of his slick was leaking out of him to the point that the fluid was dripping from the bedsheet to the floor. Minhyuk's entire body had splashes of it on his skin, but he kept going. Kept fucking Hoseok as he as the older specified. Until finally his big, thick knot starting forming, catching on Hoseok's rim, causing him to cum one final time. Minhyuk came so much that half of it spilled out of the condom. His knot stayed that way for thirty minutes, the longest he's ever had a knot. It was very clear that this wasn't just a regular sex session: Minhyuk had his very first rut. Hoseok congratulated him with a very sweet kiss.

Hoseok came all over his stomach, reaching his face, his mouth wide opening and drinking in his special Omega taste. That memory of Minhyuk's first rut had Hoseok needing sexual satisfaction every time he thought of it. He can't believe the need was so strong he could cum untouched like this. It made him want to test something once his lover came home.

He needed a while to come down from that strong of a high. Once he reopened his eyes (because apparently fell asleep afterward) the sun was streaming strong through the window to the right of his head. He stretched his arms above his head, just like if Minhyuk were to hold them there. The thought left him excited but not aroused. So, he wasn't currently in heat. Which was good. He didn't need to be in heat so close to his last one.

He sat up on the slightly soiled bed, making a face when he realized he would need to wash them again. Being an Omega was hard. Plus, his stomach had remnants of his time alone, so he would need to shower.

He grabbed the shirt, just a basic black one (which was rare for Minhyuk to wear, Hoseok sees why he picked this one), and put it back in the scent bag. It held more of his scent, but it still holds a strong strain of Minhyuk's. If he wasn't home later on he could sleep with this.

Hoseok skipped to the bathroom and prepared a nice hot shower. Hot water always worked better to get all the pesky fluids off a body after sex or masturbation. It was something Hoseok learned very early on in life.

Instead of using his typical Axe body wash, he decided to use a bottle of generic brand apple body wash. It wasn't as natural as Minhyuk, but it put a smile on Hoseok's face anyway.

He got out and dried himself, dressing in a full black ensemble. He was really feeling the black today. He brushed his hair, his roots showing through the ocean waves. Though, maybe keeping it black for now would be better: he quite liked it.

He walked out of the bathroom and looked at the bed. A wet spot was very visible from his ministrations from earlier. He would need to wash the sheets. Again.

Hoseok had one corner off the bed when his phone buzzed on the nightstand. He wasn't the type of person who had special ringtones for each of his contacts so he wasn't sure who was calling him. He let go of the bed sheet and headed over to the nightstand and looked at the number.

 

_**Boss Man**_  
Swipe to  
**Accept** {} **Decline**

 

Ugh. The last person Hoseok wanted to talk to. But he had a job to do, and not answering his phone would land him in the boss's office. And that was not a place Hoseok wanted to be. So he picked up.

"Hey boss," Hoseok answered casually.

"Hey Hoseok," his boss responded. "I need you at the West Station location for a Calvin Klein shoot today. Sorry about the short notice."

"Uh, now?"

"Is it a bad time?'

"Well, no, not really..." He looked at the bed sheets. He could do them later. "You normally call ahead of time."

"Sorry about that, they wanted an Omega for this shoot and you're the only one not scheduled for anything for a couple days."

"Ah okay. Am I being picked up?"

"Sent James on his way. Should be at the flat soon."

"Okay, I'll be there. Bye."

"Good bye Hoseok." And they hung up.

Hoseok didn't like his boss; he kept his hands a little to close to his Omega employees. And that included Hoseok himself. But he had no proof that he was anything but a handsy Alpha, so Hoseok was chill toward him. And he will stay that way, so long as his boss stays his way.

A few minutes later a knock came through the door. Hoseok knew it was James by the lightness of the knock, so he grabbed his phone and charger, plus an extra set of clothes. He stuffed them all in his model bag (this shit's Chanel bitch) and headed toward the door. He nabbed the keys out of the bowl hanging above shoulder height near the door, and opened it.

James's lanky form came into view. "Lee Hoseok?" He questioned.

"First off, you know me, James. Second, it's _Shin_ Hoseok, NOT Lee. Thirdly, you can call me Wonho," he responded with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, you just... Look so different from before," James responded.

"Yeah, the hair and contacts give off that effect," Hoseok responded as he patted the shoulder of his favourite driver. He turned and locked the door, then headed toward the stairs and down them.

The reason Hoseok liked James was that he was quiet, which gave Hoseok time to think as they traveled to the West station for the Calvin Klein shoot. Hoseok has shot for them before, and from what the others who have done shots with them, he was a personal favourite among the ladies. Obviously, Hoseok had a great body he worked his ass off for. So he was glad it was well received.

They arrived in record time, not that Hoseok was counting. But it was only a thirty-minute drive when it was supposed to take forty-five. Okay maybe he did count; he couldn't focus properly so he counted how long it took them to get to point A to point B.

He thanked the Korean-American driver, grabbed his bag and left out the car, gently closing the door. The West Station wasn't a station, it was a building primarily used for photo shoots. It was occupied by Calvin Klein currently, with them dividing it up for different purposes. He was supposed to be entering the building through door five, which he just opened.

An older lady, say in her late forties, turned and came up to him. "Ah Wonho; you're three minutes before we needed you," she said politely. She had a no-bullshit policy but she was kind and wise. Her hair was up in a clean bun, a red long sleeve shirt with black dress pants and black shoes. She looked well put-together as usual.

"You look good Ms. Jung," Hoseok complimented.

"You as well Mr. Shin, the black works well with your hair and eyes."

"Thanks. What we doing today?" He asked, knowing she didn't like slang usage. She walked away and he followed.

She ignored it with an eye roll this time. He could tell by her tone. Done with his shit but not angry. He was sure he'd never seen the Beta angry. "Underwear for Omegas. Supposed to give a few inches to their..."

How fucking degrading.

 

[=×=]

 

The shoot went well, not that Hoseok expected anything different. CK shoots were the smoothest: they had the best photographers, the best sets, the most professional employees, and their merchandise was quality. B+. Would be higher if they provided snacks.

The only problem was that Hoseok's boss made an appearance. And if his boss was here, that meant he wanted to talk to his employee personally. Hoseok only experienced this once, and he was extremely touchy. Not inappropriately, just really wanting to touch. Hoseok was okay with that. But him being here made Hoseok worry.

The photo shoot finished smoothly, and Hoseok had put on his shirt when the door to the dressing room opened. He turned to see his manager looking at him with a thirst not even a man who survived the desert could replicate.

Hoseok just laughed. "Quit staring, you can't have any Kyunnie."

His manager walked in and closed the door, leaning against it. "I wish I was as good looking as you, man. It's unfair really."

Hoseok just rolled his eyes. He was still only in a shirt and the underwear from the shoot (it was very comfortable) but he didn't feel weird around the Beta. He scratched his stomach before answering. "You're good-looking too man, don't forget."

"I know, just not _you_ good looking."

"Just because I have abs doesn't make you less attractive."

"No, it's the face. I'm seven years younger than you but you still look like a damn teenager while I look like your parent."

Hoseok laughed wholeheartedly. He couldn't argue. "But I get my genes from you dad!"

It was Changkyun's turn to laugh. "Damn right you do, son!"

They burst into giggles, bending over with hands on tummies because it was just too funny. It was inside joke that even they didn't really understand.

After the fits were over, Hoseok was all business. "What do you want, Kyunnie?"

"Not what I want. It's the boss."

Oh god. "What does he want?"

"Just to talk. Came in to warn you." With that Changkyun turned and opened the door, saying a few words then walking out. Before his head was out of the door, he leaned back to give Hoseok a look. *Come to me with anything* sort of look. Then he disappeared behind the door.

His boss, a bit taller than Hoseok as well as a big bigger in the weight department, walked in and closed the door. His face gave off family man vibes but his actions spoke louder than the pictures of his kids in his wallet. "Hello, Hoseok."

"Hey, boss."

"Great shoot, as usual. How does the undergarment feel?" He asked as he clasped his hands together.

So that's what this was about? "Good. I like the way they feel." Plus they _did_ give a little extra in the package department...

"Great!" He began stepping toward Hoseok, as if he was going to tell a secret. "Between you and me, I think I might buy a pair," he whispered as he leaned in.

Hoseok couldn't help but smile at the silly notion. An Alpha wearing Omega underwear? "Do you really need them?"

"Well, no, but you said they were comfortable," he said with a lopsided smile.

Maybe Hoseok was wrong about his boss. He seemed perfectly nice; maybe he was just someone who needed lots of contact. He heard some Alphas could be like that, and this could be a case of _I-haven't-been-diagnosed-yet_. He needed to stop worrying, not every Alpha was out to get a new Omega every so often. "Very comfortable."

"Good. I'm going to wash my hands now," he said as he walked over to the sink. Hoseok heard the water turn on, and hands placed under it. Hoseok felt much better and the situation. He grabbed his black ripped pants, pulled out the pant leg that managed to get into one of the rips, and adjusted the belt. He had one foot in when a hand forcefully slapped his ass.

"Did I say you could get dressed?" A voice commanded.

Hoseok was frozen with fear. This was his worst nightmare. Number one on the list of things he never prepared himself for. "I-I..."

"I didn't say you could get dressed. Put the pants down."

Hoseok, breathing heavy and trying to think of a game plan, did as he was told. "W-what are you doing?" His whole body shivered at the thoughts he was having.

That hand rubbed and caressed the plump bottom Hoseok had. "I'm touching my little Omega."

"I am not your Omega."

His boss leaned in, pressing his chest against Hoseok's back. Hoseok's chest was now pressed up to the lockers. Even though he was wearing a shirt the cold metal still stung. "Well, apparently, you're nobody's Omega. Do you think I haven't smelled the difference between your mate and the new man you've been fucking?"

New man...? Did he mean Minhyuk? His boss had it twisted and backward! "You don't understa—"

He was pressed harder into the lockers, the grates biting into his nipples. Fingers were pressing into the seam of the underwear he was given. "I don't understand? I understand perfectly, Omega. You need more Alpha cock in your life. Have you not smelled me, Hoseok? Take a whiff."

Hoseok hesitated too long and his boss smacked his ass, hard. He took this as a sign of what was going to come, so he obeyed and took a sniff of the air.

His boss smelled of sour apple.

"Your mate smells of candy apples. But the new guy you've been fucking smells like apples. I smell like sour apples. You want Alphas who smell similarly to apples. I get it." He began pressing his lower body into Hoseok's ass, a hard-on obvious through the material of his pants. He grinded rhythmically upon the swell of Hoseok's bottom. "You want me. It's okay. I get it."

"B-but you h-have a wife," Hoseok said. He could feel the tears well up at the corners of his eyes.

"She's a Beta. She knows she can't fully satisfy me."

Hoseok whimpered as a finger crooked its way into his underwear. His boss ran the upper side of his finger in his bottom split, occasionally poking his anus. Hoseok began crying, tears running down his cheeks. His boss shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"It's okay. I'm here to give you what you want," he said sweetly. He kissed Hoseok's earlobe, the shell of his ear, his neck as his finger pushed its way passed that first ring of tight muscle.

Hoseok jerked upward, trying to get away from the intrusion. His heartbeat, similar to a group of horses running through an empty prairie, blocked out all other thoughts except _escape_.

His boss was quick to wrap an arm around his waist, trapping against his body. "Shhhh, baby, we won't get busted I promise. Everyone is already gone, you can be as loud as you want. We don't need to keep this quiet."

So Hoseok screamed. Someone would hear him, his neighbors always complained about his volume. He screamed as long as he could, SOMEONE would hear him.

"Yes, baby, scream for me," his boss said as plunged three more fingers into Hoseok's wet heat. Slick was falling out, the ocean-haired could feel the wetness against his thighs. How could his body betray him like this?

Hoseok cried as four fingers fucked his hole. His boss whispered sweet nothings in his ear. There was an Alpha cock pushing into his skin; it was hard enough to break glass.

Hoseok was ugly crying when he heard the clanks of a belt being undone.

"Shhhh, baby, you're gonna get this cock; don't worry," his boss said, trying to console the Omega. Hoseok could feel the light slap of the belt buckle; it weighed the pants down. Soon there was a thick cock pushing against the seam if his underwear, and it was here that Hoseok had the harsh wake-up call.

He was going to get raped by his boss. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"Please don't," he begged his boss.

"I won't stop baby, don't worry," his boss reassured. He pulled his fingers out of Hoseok's anus then pulled his CK underwear down. Hoseok involuntarily shivered at the cold air, and he could feel his slick pour out of him. Why was his body enjoying this?

"I want you to stop, please," Hoseok pleaded.

"I'll stop teasing baby," his boss said lovingly.

Hoseok felt that first push of a cock he didn't want inside of him and knew this wasn't a dream.

"Stop! Fucking god please stop!" He wiggled and writhed, trying to get away. Suddenly the lockers were in his face and he could feel the bite of metal into his cheek and the press of an Alpha cock into his prostate.

"Baby! You need to stop squirming or you'll hurt yourself!" Hoseok's boss said in a pleasant tone. He buried himself into the Omega's slicked-up anus, then pulled out and slammed back in without warning.

Hoseok cried out at the assault on his body. The Alpha was strong, holding his waist with one arm and pushing his face into the locker with the other. Hoseok tried moving his head but he scrapped his cheek on the grating. He felt something wet fall down from that spot.

Hoseok continued to struggle. But he couldn't do anything with himself pinned down, arms locked at his sides, face being grated away. He tried to think of scenarios where he wouldn't be in this situation, raped by his boss after a Calvin Klein shoot. What could he have done differently? To avoid this?

Something was catching his rim and he knew his boss was going to knot him. "Please don't..."

But his boss listened this time; his knot didn't catch on Hoseok's rim anymore. But hot fluid still spurted into his anus.

His boss groaned and complimented how much of a good boy Hoseok was. Liquid began falling out of the Omega as the Alpha pulled out.

Semen fell into the CK underwear, staying there because this underwear was built in case the Omega was wearing it during heat it would absorb the slick but not show visibly. The boss kept saying how beautiful it was, to see an Omega take a cock so well.

Hoseok couldn't see. His eyes were stained by his own teats, freely flowing as he sniffled from the emotional pain. Damn this fucking Omega body. Damn him for wanting—craving—sex and attention. Damn it all. Damn it all to fucking hell and ba—

Hoseok hissed as something else was pushed inside of him.

"Don't worry baby, it's just an impregnation plug."

Hoseok's eyes widened. "Impregnation plug...?" He subconsciously clenched his cheeks. There was a plug there, shaped a bit differently than he's had before.

"You don't need to clench around it baby boy," his boss said as he pulled up the ocean-haired's underwear. "It adjusts on its own to fit the Omega." He gently patted Hoseok's body, then turned him around. "Oh, baby, what did you do to yourself?" He asked as he rubbed under the cut on Hoseok's cheek.

Hoseok couldn't speak. This wasn't the same man who raped him. Within a matter of seconds he was an abusive Alpha, then a caring boss the next. What had set him off? Was it truly smell?

"We'll fix it once we get to your place. Put the rest of your clothes on and I'll take you," he said with a smile. A caring, _I'm-your-Alpha-boyfriend_ smile. Hoseok just obeyed, trying his hardest to not fall over and cry waterworks. Was he going to drive him home? What then? Pretend like this shit never happened? Move on with his life? What the fuck was he supposed to do? He couldn't very well fight him. A knife was his only option.

He was dressed, and his boss wrapped an arm around his waist. Hoseok had the urge to puke; this man had just raped him and had the guts to act like he was his mate taking him home, to keep him safe. Such fucking trash. Hoseok could feel his face screwing up with hatred; it was contorting into an expression used when you wanted to kill someone. Just then his boss squeezed his side, nails and all. Hoseok's mind went blank for a split second. He couldn't get raped again. No. So he kept quiet and made his face one of passiveness. An obedient Omega. In that moment, pretending to obey this man, as if he hadn't just violated him, made Hoseok want to kill himself.

 

[=×=]

 

The whole way there his boss kept a hand on Hoseok's thigh. He played with Hoseok's ripped jeans, curling a finger around the open fabric and pulling it gently. It was such a calm thing to do after you just raped your employee.

Hoseok kept his face like a doll's. Never moving, showing the same expression. Once he was home, because he doubted his boss would leave him alone after this, he would need to grab a knife and try to stab him. He couldn't reach for his phone, which was dead now, even though he brought his charger he forgot to charge the damn thing. And he couldn't just use his boss's phone; he asked and was shot down immediately. Even if Hoseok was not a fighting type of person, he would die before this man put his hands on him again.

They parked in a spot close to the front doors of the flat. There were four total flats in a single unit, and theirs was the top fourth. Hoseok didn't have time to register how he was going to go about this before they were at the door and he had to unlock it. His hands were shaking, it took three attempts to get the key into the hole. But he did it and swung the door open.

He rushed in and tried to slam the door shut, and nearly succeeded. A strong force kept it from shutting completely, but Hoseok didn't give up. Damn it he spent hours in the gym but he had no muscles?! Come on Hoseok, you can do this! Push the door and lock it!

_Click._

Oh god. Oh god.

**Bang** , **bang** , **bang**. "Hoseok! Open the door!"

Hoseok has the door locked now, dead-bolted and chained and locked again. But what the fuck was he supposed to do now?

"Open the door, Hoseok!" His boss demanded.

Hoseok could hear it. The Alpha in his voice. He was commanding him as his superior, not as his boss. He was telling him that, as an Alpha, he was more superior. That Hoseok, as an Omega, was his to with as he pleased. Hoseok was an Omega who needed to be bred and taken care off. That was his place in life. He was a fragile creature who needed an Alpha who could provide. There was no escaping this role.

Hoseok shook his head and took a step back. In his trance, he had unlocked most of the bolts on the door, and the only thing left was the chain at the bottom.

"Hoseok, there's only one more chain to unlock, unlock it for me," his boss said sweetly.

Hoseok shook his head no. He would not fall for it again.

The ocean-haired male turned and headed toward the kitchen. He remembers leaving those dishes in the sink. But more importantly, he remembers the knife that's there. He sees the handle out from under a plate and grabs it. It's got a weird film of residue from dinner but he has his grip white-knuckled on it. He would fight tooth and nail and knife to keep himself safe.

Hoseok walked back out into the walkway. The Alpha was slamming the door, thunk thunk thunk, the chain holding on for dear life.

"Open the door Hoseok!" He commanded. His fists, or feet, were hitting the door harder. The door was starting to crack, the last lock becoming more useless by the second. Crack after crack, the nicely painted door was coming undone.

Hoseok held onto the greasy knife like his life depended on it because it did. He kept backing up, and when he felt the wall meet his back his heart stopped. How was he supposed to stop this?

The door had a giant crack now, the Alpha screaming in rage. "DAMN YOU OMEGA! DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

Hoseok sprinted into the bedroom once the door finally broke down. Where the fuck was he supposed to go now? How was he supposed to escape?

"HOSEOK!"

He only had one option.

He kept a firm grip on the knife as he went towards the window and opened it. He and Hyungwon tried climbing the tree that grew right outside their window a few times. Hyungwon hurt his knee the last time and they hadn't done it since.

A branch was swishing in the light wind. Hoseok knew this branch would only have his weight for a few seconds, a minute if he was lucky. But damn it, fucking damn it, he will not be raped again!

A scream from the Alpha made Hoseok jump onto the branch. He hissed as the knife cut him, then fell four stories to the grass. If the Alpha chased him, he would need to either kick him off the tree or... something else.

His grip was wet and slimy from the dinner knife but his knuckles held firm. He traversed the branch, greatful for all the workouts he's done over the years.

"HOSEOK!" A voice yelled behind him. Damn it the Alpha was at the window!

Hoseok made it to the trunk of the tree and looked down. FUCK he was so high up! He felt his fear of heights crawl up his spine and choke him. Now that he was still his eyes clouded with tears, a steady stream falling down his cheeks. Damn it. God fucking damn it.

"HOSEOK! STOP!" The voice had that Alpha command to it. But Hoseok ignored it.

Then jumped to a lower branch.

He hit the tree branch with a hard thwap, screaming as his stomach was smacked full force. He cried even more, all his pain just too damn much to handle. What could he have done to change this? Change his fate?

He heard _damn it!_ from the window and shook internally with the thought that the Alpha would follow him. He scanned the tree below him, but there was only one branch under him. It would break almost on impact. But he would have to take the risk.

He positioned himself so he was handing and facing the tree. Once he fell, even if it would hurt his genitalia, he could hug the tree to slow his momentum once that branch snapped. A trick Hyungwon taught him. He took a big breath and let go.

He was afraid he died when he didn't hit the branch. But time was still going and he slammed into the branch. He cried out; even more pain was stinging his skin and making his blood run faster.

**SNAP**.

The branch broke beneath him. He hugged the tree as hard as he could, sliding down the trunk to hopefully save his life. The bark scratched his skin, welts of blood staining the wood. His hissing didn't make it easier.

"Hoseok!" A voice screamed from under him.

Hoseok's foot caught on something and he was forced from the tree at a terrifying speed. His arms flailed around, hoping for a last chance grab, anything to save him.

He hit the ground, thick with mud, with a muted thunk and everything vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That was a roller coaster. Sorry to break y'all's hearts. Not sure how long it'll be til I complete the final part, since I took off some of this part and will tack it to the last part. And the last part will, obviously, be Hyungwon.
> 
> And no, after that the story will be officially finished.


	4. Hyungwon Edition

Hyungwon's long fingers combed through Hyunwoo's black locks, the hair strands still slightly sweaty from their earlier activities. Hyunwoo was snoring lightly, as he normally did when he worked hard. If he slept afterwards, anyway. Which he did rarely; it was either work or a short nap. Never true sleep. At least when he was with him.

When he was with Minhyuk, however, he wasn't sure how he acted. He assumed he acted like an Omega normally would: soft, willing to be whatever their Alpha needed, or wanted.

But Hyunwoo wasn't like other Omegas. And Hyungwon wasn't like other Alphas.

They fit together. But they weren't together. It was odd like that.

Hyungwon tried rolling his shoulders, slowly, as to not disturb the sleeping form next to him. But a sharp pain in his shoulders stopped him. He didn't need a doctor's appointment to know what that pain was.

Scratch marks. From Hyunwoo's short fingernails as he held on for dear life as Hyungwon fucked his brains out, as Hyunwoo requested. Just as he requested. Just what he begged for.

Hyungwon had never seen Hyunwoo cry. Ever. But when he walked into this house he noticed a few things:

Hyunwoo was crying. A sight akin to that of a unicorn sighting. Only believed by fools until you see it for yourself.

Hyunwoo was on the floor, still in the clothes he was in earlier when they fucked.

Hyunwoo was suffering through a stress heat.

Hyunwoo's true mate, Minhyuk, left earlier (which was probably what caused the stress heat in the first place) after finding out he had been cheated on.

As Hyungwon picked up the crying Omega, he noticed the lit candles, the open windows, and the train of red rose petals leading to the bedroom. Something special was going to happen between them, but Hyungwon had ruined it. He ruined a good relationship. Ruined it to all hell.

It wasn't just their relationship he ruined. It was his, too. He ruined that to all hell, as well.

Hyungwon saw Minhyuk on the way there. Shirtless and in nothing but sweatpants. Steam rose off him, red hair dye flowing down his built yet small body. His face was screaming something Hyungwon didn't want to face. So he kept driving, on and on to Hyunwoo. Who had to be there, in a pain only an Omega could feel, for god knows how long.

Hyungwon had a hunch as to where Minhyuk would end up. He would end up in the arms of Hoseok, his own mate. Because that's how karma worked. You fucked another man's Omega, they fucked yours. Simple.

But as Hyunwoo breathed deeply in his sleep, Hyungwon wasn't sure he'd want this any other way.

He was in love with Hyunwoo. He wasn't sure how this happened, or even when, or even if he was dreaming his feelings. But love was in the air and Hyungwon could smell it. It hit his taste buds like a baseball through the back door window. Feel it tickle his skin every he moved. Hears it when Hyunwoo says 'hello' to him every meeting during their workout or sex sessions. He was madly in love with someone he wasn't married to. Someone who was married to someone else, at that.

But that was another problem.

He was in love with Hoseok, too. Loved him since that day in that dark, barely lit tunnel, and had never stopped loving him.

Hyungwon loved Hoseok's smile, and the sound of his laugh that usually accompanies it. The way his eyes twinkled when Hyungwon brought him something from his travels. The way his lips upturned in a smirk when he got Hyungwon excited. The way his name sounded on his lips. The sound his throat made when he took him to outerspace and couldn't come down for a few days. The feeling in Hyungwon's skin when they held hands afterwards. The sweet way Hoseok said "I love you" after the fact.

Because, despite cheating on his mate of five years, he was still madly in love with Hoseok. No amount of anything would ever change that. Nothing could come between them, not even this new found love for Hyunwoo.

But there were things that Hyungwon couldn't handle, not anymore.

For instance, Hyungwon couldn't withstand Hoseok's neediness.

In a normal situation, being able to have sex basically whenever he wanted with his spouse would be cock-blowingly amazing. Hoseok was willing to have sex at any time, in any spot, as long as he was cared for with a man's genitalia inside of him. Deep inside of his ass, pounding him until he couldn't walk the next day. To have someone wrapped around his finger when he moaned. In a normal situation, being able to have your dick in someone's mouth nearly 24/7 was an ideal setup for an Alpha.

But that, aside from the dick-in-mouth part, was what Hyungwon wanted.

Hyungwon was an Alpha who preferred to be fucked, to have a man's genitalia inside of him. Pounding his ass until he couldn't walk the next day. To have someone wrapped around his finger when he moaned. That's what he wanted, what Hoseok had.

Himself.

In a sense, anyway.

And that was were Hyunwoo came in.

Hyunwoo was his opposite, an Omega who preferred to fuck than be fucked. To put his genitalia inside someone. To pound their ass until they couldn't walk the next day. To have his finger wrapped up in another person's being.

As Hyungwon looked upon his chosen side mate, he realized that this situation was the exact opposite of what their relationship had been up until now.

Hyungwon fucked Hyunwoo as he begged for it. Needed it. Needed to feel like he was worth the man who chose to top him. And Hyungwon was willing to provide.

Even if he liked to bottom, his Alpha would never let his Omega go without satisfaction. To fuck him so he felt like he was worth it. To give what all Omegas needed and craved: attention.

But with Hoseok, Hyungwon felt like he fucked up big time. Felt like he messed up Hoseok's life. Took it in his hands with longs fingers and played with it. Like it was a toy. Hoseok fell in love, but Hyungwon wasn't sure he truly loved him when they claimed each other. But after a year of being married, he began to feel something deep within himself. He was sure, when they kissed in that dark tunnel after that fight with their driver, that he was madly in love with the Omega.

He wanted to make it work. Desperate to make this relationship work. To love his Omega like no one ever could. Make sure he never wanted anything, to make sure he was always cared for.

But Hyungwon fucked up.

He fucked up so hard.

Hyungwon wasn't a proper Alpha. He couldn't take care of his needy Omega. He tortured Hoseok by not being able to take care of his needs. By only giving him sexual attention during his heat. Because he can't handle being on top of someone. He couldn't be a proper Alpha.

A tear fell from his face, unable to be held back any longer.

He wasn't an Alpha. He wasn't proper. He couldn't be proper. He could never be proper. He could never be a good, proper Alpha. He was never a true Alpha. He was an Omega in disguise, and he fucked over a perfect relationship. All because he was *different*. Different from other Alphas. But he could never be an Omega, or even a Beta. He was a useless Alpha.

More wetness slid down his cheek.

He could never tell Hoseok about his preferences. Hoseok would leave him. An Alpha who preferred to bottom? That just wasn't natural. Not normal. Hoseok couldn't be with an Alpha who wanted to be an Omega. He would never feel good as a failure of an Alpha who couldn't keep him satisfied; but people who heard it would assume Hoseok was an Omega who was too wild to control. Hyungwon couldn't do that to him. Hoseok was a good man, always has been. Hyungwon couldn't ruin him.

Because, despite this turn of events, Hyungwon still loved Hoseok. And always will.

He heard himself sniffling. He closed his eyes and wallowed in his misery.

Hyungwon fucked up. He fucked up so bad.

Suddenly, the bed shifted; dipped to one side. Hyungwon looked to see Hyunwoo getting up. But instead of getting off the bed, he straddled Hyungwon's lap, hands caging his head.

"I can feel Alpha cry in my sleep," he said with a small expression of seriousness.

"I'm sorry Hyunwoo, I didn't mean to disturb you," Hyungwon responded, wiping his tears and sniffling one last time.

"Why is Alpha crying?" The Omega asked, commanding in a soft way that only an Omega could pull off. Or maybe it was a Hyunwoo thing?

"It's not you, I promise," was all the Alpha could think to say.

"Is it your other Omega?" Hyunwoo asked, voice soft from sadness.

Hyungwon sighed. "Yeah."

_But it has to do with you, too._

Hyunwoo was so caring, and so good at what he did. He was so sweet, though his size and expressionless face would lead to believe he was harder than he really was. He was just a man who wanted to workout and help people achieve their dreams. He's made such a name for himself, without doing things he probably would have been shamed for doing. He was good to him. Was probably good to his mate, too, but he fucked their relationship like he did his own.

"No, Alpha, it includes me, too," Hyunwoo said, offended, as if Hyungwon thought he was stupid.

"It does, but it's not bad, I promise."

"Tell me, Alpha?" Hyunwoo asked. His broad shoulders blocked Hyungwon's view of the natural light. It was still raining outside, hard enough to feel the hail in one's bones.

"Not right now, baby," Hyungwon replied, knowing Hyunwoo liked to use the term when he was in heat.

"After heat, Alpha?" Hyunwoo asked cutely.

"Yes, baby."

Hyunwoo brought his forehead to Hyungwon's, staring deeply into the youngers' eyes. A stare so intense Hyungwon almost confessed. But Hyunwoo's lips stopped him just in time.

They were big and soft, slow moving, as if he was tasting Hyungwon all over again. Like it was new once again. Hyunwoo's hand flitted through Hyungwon's hair, feeling the sweaty locks as if it were the first time. Hyungwon's hands felt up Hyunwoo's exposed back; the younger felt the marks on his own back flex and hiss with each movement.

When their bodies demanded they come back up for air, their breath was heavy. It accompanied the rain like thunder: obtrusive yet somehow freeing. They stared into each other's eyes a solid minute, breathing the same air as the rain pounded outside.

"Alpha?" Hyunwoo asked, need laced deep within his tone.

Hyungwon knew that sound well. "Another round, baby?" His hips began rocking on top of Hyungwon's waist, as if his body was searching for Hyungwon's hard-on.

Hyungwon made it easier by thrusting upwards, feeling caressed by the Omegas' bottom cheeks. He closed his eyes, moaning deep in his throat. It felt good to have him on top, feeling his body in control instead of his own. Even during his heat, Hyunwoo commanded the situation. To Hyungwon, that was hotter than any lingerie or dirty words the older could muster up.

Hyungwon ascertained that was his kink. To be dominated. By a strong Omega, buffer than he could ever hope to be. Just thinking about it made him moan.

"Do you like it when I move like this?" Hyunwoo asked as he maneuvered the youngers' cock tip to his wet entrance. "You want it Alpha?" He said sexually as he licked his lips.

"Yes baby, I want it," Hyungwon moaned. He tried thrusting upwards, to enter his Omega's hole. He succeeded in getting his tip inside. His moan was deep in his throat, biting his lips to keep quiet. Hyunwoo stilled then shook like a leaf in the wind. He took a shaky, deep breath, then let Hyungwon's length all the way inside him. He moaned, loud above the pouring rain, accenting the hail hitting the glass. Hyungwon hissed at the feeling, nails digging into Hyunwoo's hips. "Baby..."

"Alpha?" Hyunwoo whispered. His body had stilled, save for the shaking.

"Yes Hyunwoo?" Hyungwon responded, a lithe to his voice. He was so close to being gone to another world.

"I can't... move..." Hyunwoo said shyly.

"Why, baby?"

"Move me."

Hyungwon had a thing for being bossed around, but he couldn't very well move Hyunwoo.

"Please?"

Well, he could try. How could he say no to that?

He gripped the older's hips, and lifted his cheeks. A squelch sound came from the slick Hyunwoo was producing, and his nails dug into Hyungwon's shoulders. He let the hips fall, burying himself back inside the Omega.

"Yes..." Hyunwoo moaned, body shaking furiously now. "More, Alpha."

Hyungwon obliged. With another lightning strike illuminating the room, Hyungwon rose and pushed down Hyunwoo's hips, the older moaning louder than last time. Hyungwon kept quiet, listening to his partners' enjoyment of their activities. Instead of lifting Hyunwoo, he held the older still, propped his knees up, and thrusted into his still mate.

"Hyungwon!" Hyunwoo shouted, holding on for dear life as Hyungwon got a better grip and fucked into the Omega. He pushed into the opening, as deep as Hyunwoo's body would allow. Loving the sight of his arms flexing, his chest heave, sweat glistening and springboarding off his tan skin. His hair was wet, like they were fucking in the rain.

Hyunwoo was leaving scratch marks down Hyungwon's chest, but gripped his arms as the younger sped up his thrusts. He was screaming now, begging, as a knot caught in his rim.

_Already?_ Hyungwon questioned internally. "Fuck, Hyunwoo..."

"Knot me!" Hyunwoo yelled, settling deeply on Hyungwon's cock, rocking around to make the knot bigger.

Hyungwon heard the squelching like a puddle inside of Hyunwoo, watching him take control, take all of his Alpha cum in his body; he wanted Hyunwoo to take it all.

Hyunwoo finally stopped rocking around, Hyungwon's knot to big for him to maneuver on. Hyungwon gave a very deep, _Hyunwoo_ , as his body let go. Gave in to Hyunwoo's stimuli. Gave Hyunwoo what he wanted. _Release._

"Alpha..." Hyunwoo moaned as he leaned back, settling in an awkward position. "Alpha..." He said again, voice quivering with his body. It was cold enough for enough for Hyungwon to see some of the older's breath. His eyes raked down that built body, viewing his pert nipples, the skin going taunt around his stern stomach, a hard cock an angry red with a small white bead at the tip.

It fell to Hyungwon's stomach. The younger put his hand around the older's hardness, a gentle yet tight grip as he stroked him. Hyunwoo's breath hitched, his body quivered, his cock twitched in time with his moans.

"Yes..." he said, his tongue out, clenching around Hyungwon. The Alpha pulsed within Hyunwoo, his cum coating his insides. The thought of filling up the Omega made Hyungwon pulse again. Hyunwoo's cock twitched harder this time, a line of liquid spurting over Hyungwon's body, and his lips. Out of sheer curiosity he licked them, tasting the Omega for the first time in nearly eight months.

Something was different about this release. Hyungwon couldn't explain this feeling, but his deep moans came from a part of his body he didn't even know he had. His cum filled his partner; he knew because he could feel it there was so much. He could only lay there, hearing Hyunwoo beg for more of his cum. He was happy to oblige either way.

[=x=]

Hyungwon's first thought was that his breathing was evened out.

His second was that there was no longer the sound of raindrops on the window.

His third was that was he was alone in this bed (which wasn't even his).

He finally opened his eyes, soft rays of light showing into the window. The blinds were open. As they were last night. But without the rain, the day was brighter. It was decided: he preferred living in the city. Less sunlight to wake him up.

The scratch marks upon his back hissed as he rose and stretched. His manager would be pissed once he got another examination. But his boss was an Alpha with a needy Omega; out of everyone Hyungwon knew, he'd understand the most.

The fourth was that he needed a shower.

It was a pain in the ass to get up with all these marks and scratches (upon which he discovered there were more on his chest and arms), but he did it. In the bathroom, which was gloriously bigger than the one in his flat, he observed his body.

_Holy..._

There were more marks than he thought. They weren't that deep, nor were they horribly painful (unlike the ones on his back), but there were a lot. It looks like a damn cat got him. He giggled at the thought, then shook his head. A shower would clean him up, and after that he could put on some ointment. Then, find Hyunwoo. And kiss him.

After his long and cleansing shower, he dried off and put on some pants and a shirt. These were probably from yesterday, but he didn't have any other clothes here.

He quietly opened the door, in case Hyunwoo was still sleeping somewhere. The hall from the bedroom to the living space had a typical setup: photographs of the happy couple, of their families, of awards, and some newspaper clippings (newspapers were still a thing? This surprised Hyungwon). It reminded him that he fucked up a perfectly happy couple. That he fucked up two perfectly good couples.

As Hyungwon reached the living area, he finally noticed the smell of food being cooked. He could hear the pan moving along the burner, and a spoon or spatula gliding across its surface. What time was it? The clock in the bedroom said ten in the morning, but now he wasn't so sure of the time.

Once he passed the threshold of the kitchen, the sight at the stove confirmed his suspicions.

Hyunwoo was at the stove, manning a skillet and pouring vinegar confidently into it. It seemed that he hadn't noticed his presence.

So Hyungwon took this opportunity to admire Hyunwoo's back. Some of the acne marks, the moles, and the general broadness of it. There were multiple scars, not unlike his own, down his back and arms. Hyungwon never really noticed his tendencies, but seeing those scars, he remembered all the things he said and did. Almost as if it was happening all over again.

He remembers putting his hand around Hyunwoo's neck, and squeezing. How the older closed his eyes and accepted submission.

Hyungwon remembers, then, that he came deep inside of his partner. Knotted him for the third time. Hyunwoo had thanked him, and that ended the third wave of his stress heat.

How many waves did Hyunwoo go through? Ten? How many times did he cum? How many times did Hyungwon cum inside of him? Hyungwon can't even remember. But he knows he never pulled out. Not once. He knotted Hyunwoo every single time he had the urge. With no hesitation. He remembers that he didn't look at the bed once he got off of it. It must be filthy with fluids...

Hyungwon had never considered himself kinky, or even that sexual. Never really bothered to discuss fetishes and the like. But, remembering last night, and looking at Hyunwoo's body, would lead one to think otherwise.

"Hyunwoo-"

"Oh, Hyungwon, you're up," the older says with a small smile as he turns towards the younger. "I was hoping to eat this before you got up."

"Yeah, well, the sun is my greatest enemy."

Hyunwoo just chuckles. He continues to cook whatever it is he's cooking, silently. In this silence Hyungwon notices a few things.

One, he's cooking topless and the sound of the skillet popping is making Hyungwon uncomfortable.

Two, was that Hyunwoo was wearing track pants. As in, _I-just-went-running_ track pants.

"Did you go out for a run?" The Alpha asks. He has a seat and sits down, the awkwardness of the situation finally hitting him.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot to tell you I go for a run every morning when I don't work. Though, I was in stress heat so I had to take an emergency day or two off. It should be over now though," he adds the last part in like it's an afterthought.

"You know, Hyunwoo, I don't mind taking care of you when your heat hits," Hyungwon said, balancing his model face on his palm. The granite top of the kitchen island hurt his elbow but it wasn't that big of a deal 

"But, that's not what-"

"What we agreed on? So?"

"Aren't you... missing out?"

"What do you mean?" The younger couldn't process where the older was going with this.

"Don't you feel weird? Taking care of me in heat when that's not what normally happens between us?" Hyunwoo said, softly, as if to not disturb the air as it swept invisible through the air.

"No. I like it," Hyungwon said. And he did. Truly. The balance of being sexually pleasured both ways was something he enjoyed, more than he thought when he walked in yesterday.

"You do?" Hyunwoo asked, putting a spice in the skillet. He was purposefully not facing the Alpha.

"Yeah. It's a nice in-between."

"I'm sorry Hyungwon." Hyunwoo seemed to just blurt this out of nowhere.

Hyungwon's face took on an expression of confusion. "Why?"

"All those marks. My heat. It all hit so suddenly and I wasn't fully in control of myself. I... I acted very greedy and now you're all bruised up. And last night you were crying. I'm just so sorry Hyungwon." His tone sounded like he was tears.

The Alpha was behind his Omega in an instant. "Don't ever talk like that. Ever." His arms wrapped around his man's bare waist, tightly. "You never need to apologize about being an Omega. Last night was amazing. And I won't trade our relationship for the world." He gave a soft shoulder kiss to the older. "I love you Hyunwoo."

The older stilled. The eggroll he was cooking sizzled in the vinegar. (who puts egg rolls in vinegar?)

Hyungwon fucked up. Fucked up a third time. He shouldn't have confessed. He should have kept his mouth shut. He has already ruined two relationships, and if this _thing_ between them becomes more he'll fuck it up, too.

"You... love me?" Hyunwoo asked, voice quiet and steady.

"I don't know when it happened, but... Yeah. I love you, Hyunwoo. Everything about you I love. I know that the situation we're in is messed up, but I've fallen for you. Hard. Deeply. Like a rock to the bottom of the ocean, but I don't mind." Hyungwon should have kept his mouth shut. He was fucking it up. Damn word vomit.

"How could you love me?" Hyunwoo asks suddenly. "I don't understand."

"I don't understand it either. But I'm in love with you, and I really don't mind." The younger nuzzled the older's broad back, a fuzzy feeling overcoming his insides. Hyunwoo smelled nice, too, despite coming from a run. Then again, he does smell like deodorant, a powdery fresh scent that benefited him greatly in his line of work. He cuddled the Omega, even though they were about the same height.

Hyunwoo reached and turned off the stove top. Hyungwon's apartment had an electric one, which explained the noise. He couldn't imagine going back to burners like these.

Hmph. Such domestic thoughts he was having. And this wasn't the first time he had these thoughts, either. A nice house to raise children in was something he thought about recently. And this was such a nice house.

"You need to leave," Hyunwoo said suddenly. His shoulders were shuddering. He gripped the bar of the oven, squeezing so his veins were more prominent.

Hyungwon stood still, not sure where the sudden -

And then he smelled it.

Hyunwoo was going through another heat wave.

"Hyungwon... Please leave. I want to suffer alone. Please just. Leave." Hyunwoo was having a hard time breathing now. His chest was heaving with the force of his lungs taking in air.

"Are you sure?" Hyungwon asked, not sure himself if he should leave. Surely not while his Omega was in heat? And a stress one at that?

"Yes. Please. Stay away from me for the next few hours." The older backed away from the stove, the younger moving out of the way. He watched, both in denial and in arousal, as the Omega left the kitchen and headed toward the bedroom by himself. There was a small wet spot on the back of his track pants, and Hyungwon actually followed the other. Surely he doesn't want to be alone?

But he stopped himself as the door was harshly closed and locked in his face. So... He confesses and this is what happens? A door in his face? Maybe being an Omega wasn't what he wanted. This kind of shit he wouldn't be able to handle, especially on his own. But, a command is a command. So he stayed on the couch. Nibbled on some food. Turned on the TV when Hyunwoo moaned a little too loud.

What has Hyungwon gotten himself into?

 

As promised, Hyungwon stayed away for a few hours. Three hours of KNOWING his Omega needed him, but also knowing he was asked specifically to stay away. His boxers were effectively ruined.

It was still early in the day, when Hyunwoo finally emerged from the bedroom. Hyungwon had to take a deep breath before the outright stench of masturbation and an Omega in stress heat caused him to do something he'd regret. Alpha's noses were not as strong as an Omega's but goddamn he could smell what happened from here. What the hell had the older done to himself for the stench to be that bad? Not that the smell itself was bad, no, it drove Hyungwon fucking mad with lust.

Hyunwoo leaned his shoulder on the entry to the hall. He looked like he had a fresh shower, and clothes. He looked so normal now... Maybe the stress heat was over now? "I love you, too."

Hyungwon just blinked. What?

"You told me you loved me earlier, and I love you, too. I'm not sure when my feelings hit me, either, but I decided to keep tight lips. It's been a good thirty minutes since the stress heat left, so I discussed my feelings with myself. And... I love you too, Hyungwon." His voice was so small, as if he was afraid of something hearing him. He seemed smaller, too, as if a child had taken him over. As if he wasn't used to this.

Hyungwon smiled. "I-I'm glad, Hyunwoo. I... Can we kiss?" He asked. It's all he's been thinking about since he heard his name whimpered through a closed, locked door.

Hyunwoo gave a small smile, and walked over to the younger. Their knees touched once he was within touching distance. The older leaned down and gave the younger a peck to the lips. Then he kissed them again. And again. Soon Hyungwon felt strong hands on his shoulders, gently squeezing. He held onto those hands with his own, for some reason feeling suddenly vulnerable. He was not an Alpha. He was an Omega. Something within his DNA had to be messed up. And Hyunwoo complimented him. He wanted to give his Omega-Alpha everything. His soul was his. He could rip out Hyungwon's heart and he would thank him. Why did he feel this way towards someone who wasn't supposed to be his?

Why weren't these feelings the ones he had for Hoseok? Why were Hoseok and Hyunwoo so different? And why wasn't he married to Hyunwoo instead of Hoseok? Why did he have to cheat to find he wasn't with "the one"?

[=x=]

Hyunwoo told Hyungwon that this was about the time he was meant to go into heat. But, more than likely due to the stress heat, in those few days it didn't happen.

Staying in a house, (because as he suspected, Minhyuk was with Hoseok) was weird. There was too much space and far too much sunlight filtering through the windows. The sun made it hard to sleep, that fucker giant ass star.

"How you sleep so soundly at ten o'clock in the morning dazzles me," Hyunwoo said to him on the third day.

"Jealous?" Hyungwon asked sassily while they munched on late breakfast. (Hyunwoo tried to make the " _munch on brunch_ " joke but he wasn't having it).

"God yes," he said with a 'light' push. Which literally made Hyungwon fall off the stool.

"You fuc-"

He didn't complete the statement when a hand came out to help him up. He took it with a smile.

"You fucker."

They hugged for a good few minutes. Hyungwon was so happy in that moment.

Two days after Hyunwoo's stress heat, he went to go check on his husband Hoseok. Because, and it's been five years, (he should know his spouse by no) Hoseok should be going through a heat. He would be going in the guise of gathering clothing. Of course, his mate wouldn't know that but whatever.

Hyunwoo kissed him deeply before he left. "I'm sorry things are so askew between you two," he whispered after.

"It's not exactly all your fault, you know. It's mostly mine."

"Either way, our relationships are messy right now. Please be careful," he said with a peck to the younger's cheek.

"I will, Hyunwoo." He kisses him again, long and deep. "I will."

The drive was uncomfortable as hell because he's been wearing the same outfit for three days (and his boxers have three day old fluid in them... Which meant he was currently going commando) He's also stressing himself because he knows Hoseok will smell Hyunwoo on his clothes and skin. Oh god, what will Minhyuk do to him? Beat his twink ass? Most likely.

It was too late to turn back, considering he was in a parking spot he shouldn't even be in. In fact it wasn't even a parking space. He would need to grab some clothes and bail. If he didn't have the urge to fulfill Hoseok's needs, that is.

He knocked on the door, softly, as was the usual with him. Wait, why was he knocking? He fucking lived here.

He took out his key and pushed into the knob, glad his mate hadn't changed the locks. Yet. Then again Hoseok tended to be a bit ditsy on subjects like locks. But then again so was he, so he shut his internal mouth.

"Hoseok? I'm here to pick up some clothes and leave." He was determined to not tell him he was actually here to check on him.

He walked confidently into the apartment HE BOUGHT and shut the door. He walked back towards the bedroom. Before he could even reach the hall Hoseok was there.

"Why are YOU here?" He asked angrily. He looked fucked out of his mind, red in the face, eyes blown out with what Hyungwon could only guess was lust, and limping a bit. Minhyuk was taking care of him at least.

"I bought the apartment." It was all he needed to say. Hoseok gave a look of contempt, but let him pass. Hyungwon's name was indeed on the lease, not Hoseok's. He was living here for free. Fuckwad. (He was pretty sure the same situation was happening with him and Hyunwoo but that's not the point.)

He couldn't smell whether or not Minhyuk was actually here, but he could see clothes that weren't either of theirs on the floor. He assumed he was here. But he didn't say anything.

He grabbed an assortment of clothes, all of dark shades and royal shaping. It took everything in his being to not pounce on Hoseok as he heard him whimper. He felt a twinge of self-hatred as he heard his mate whimper louder, but did nothing about it.

_Minhyuk... Take care of my baby,_ he said internally. Once he was happy with his selection, he turned to leave. "Later Hoseokkie." He didn't have it in his heart to say "goodbye'.

Needless to say he and Hyunwoo had a little _fun_ when he got back.

[=x=]

Once the words escaped his lips Hyungwon knew Hyunwoo would have a problem with it.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" He asked. "Minhyuk... He might not accept it."

"If you know him, then you know him. Will he attack me?"

"Well, no, he's not violent at all, but-"

"But?" Hyungwon questioned.

"I don't know. I... don't know." He says this as if he's surprised by his own words.

"Just give me his number and we'll talk this out, Alpha to Alpha."

"Are you sure?"

Hyungwon nods. "Yes. I no longer want us to tiptoe around each other. I want us, the four of us, to come together and be... Something."

He didn't want this to go on. He was dying to know what was going on with Hoseok. But he also wanted to be with Hyunwoo. But with him and Minhyuk against each other as Alphas, that would be difficult. So the only option was to talk to him. One-on-one.

Hyunwoo could only sigh. "What happens if this doesn't pan out?"

"We trade Omegas. Permanently."

"And if it does?" Hyunwoo asked. His phone was in his hand, rubbing the sides of the rectangular device.

"We each have three others to be with. Sounds good?"

Once more, the older sighed. Then he opened his phone. "Give me yours."

Hyungwon hands it over, already unlocked and on the **Make New Contact** screen. He watches Hyunwoo's fingers as he puts in his true mate's number onto the device.

"There," he says as he passes back the phone. "It's under *Lee Minhyuk*. When are you going to call him?"

Hyungwon had the phone to his ear. "Right now."

"WAIT WHAT-"

"Oh, hello, Minhyuk, didn't expect you to pick up on the second ring."

[=x=]

They set it up for the next day, early morning. Hyungwon kissed Hyunwoo goodbye, and nearly pushed him onto the bed when he said _I love you._

"I love you too."

They kissed for a good minute, slow and steady, as if memorizing the moment. Their foreheads rested against one another. "Be civil."

The younger laughed. "I will keep it civil as possible."

Hyunwoo just shook his head. They kissed one last time, then one more time. Memorizing the way they felt against each other.

Hyungwon grabbed his things, said goodbye, then went out to his car. He looked back at the beautiful house, with Hyunwoo in the window. He wanted this. But it wasn't his to have. He needed to figure this out. With Minhyuk.

 

They agreed on the location fairly easy. In the city, fairly close to Hyungwon's apartment, was an old-school diner. They were to discuss their troubles there. Minhyuk told Hyungwon he kept this meeting a secret from Hoseok, and he was okay with that. He could tell him himself.

The diner, based off some American diner from a movie, was as greasy on the outside as Hyungwon predicted. Why Minhyuk suggested this place he won't understand. Probably has some of his Alpha buddies beat the shit out of him. In which Hyungwon can't really blame him. He DID fuck his Omega... for the past eight months. Or, the other way around, he guesses.

He parked his car and got out, locking the vehicle. He was sure it would get stolen by the looks of some of the passerby staring at it, or him.

He tucked the keys in his pocket and walked up to the diner door. It opened easily enough.

The inside was fairly clean, with a few individuals scattered here and there. There was a group of four, what looked to be, high school students. They seemed really happy with each other, laughing and gently pushing each other after what could be assumed was a bad joke. He hoped one day that would be the four of them. That's what he wanted.

He looked away from them, looking for a man with dyed red hair. Regular clothes. Small ear piercings. At a booth, in his words, " _to be stereotypical_ ".

He's there, sitting at a booth with red leather that almost matches his hair.

And he was staring at him.

The other huffed a breath.

He was intimidating.

And Hyungwon wasn't sure he wanted to face him. Because he wouldn't last in a fight. Not by a long shot.

The doorbell dingled in his ear, and someone said excuse me behind him. He apologized for being in the way. Which pushed him toward the other Alpha. Instead of stopping, he took a deep breath and continued toward the older. He walked with the model confidence that he had honed in the last eight years. Fuck, he worked his ass better than a Victoria Secret model. Just without the lingerie.

Minhyuk stood up from the booth. Hyungwon could tell he was taller, just by a few centimeters, but the other's Alpha was more prominent. It was clear he was the true Alpha of the two. Hyungwon was just pretending.

*You can still walk away. You can still walk away. You can still-*

"Hyungwon. I've heard a lot about you," Minhyuk said, gazing at him up and down. It was like he met his boss all over again, and he was examining his slim body. "The description seemed to fit."

Hyungwon stopped when he was almost close enough to call it nose-to-nose. "I take it you are Minhyuk, then? The physical description fits you, as well." He gazed at the other's body as he did him. He could be a model. Was he? Hyungwon can't remember his profession. "But the personality needs a little editing."

"Yours is... accurate. Somewhat."

So two could play at this game. Good to know he could handle Hyungwon's natural savagery.

Before the older could say anything, Hyungwon took a seat. Settled his long legs under the bit too short table. Positioned his arms in a sassy yet controlled fashion. Looked at the older as he literally stared him down. "Why don't you sit and we can discuss what needs to be discussed?" He says, challenging the other Alpha. His Alpha was finally putting itself ahead of his docile nature. Good. He was going to need it.

The older does that, and their eyes meet. Minhyuk has a glint of mischief in his brown pools. At least Hyunwoo had that spot-on. "You don't strike me as an Alpha."

Hyungwon is wounded but he doesn't let it show. "You strike me as a Beta."

"Hmm."

So this was how this was going to go. Their Alpha sides would make this hard.

"First things first," Minhyuk started. Hyungwon could hear some of the pep Hyunwoo raved about. "The issue at hand."

"Our relationships."

"How is this going to work?" Minhyuk asks. It's clear he doesn't know either. "Are we going to fight or be civil?"

"I prefer civility."

"Aww, and I would have loved to beat the shit out of your twink ass."

"Probably. I model, not fight."

"Oh? A model, like Hoseok?" He takes a sip of his drink.

"No, I don't model underwear."

"Ah. So just a normal model?" He questions.

"Yes. You?" He asks. Truthfully he's not hungry, but something to drink would be nice.

"I'm a columnist for a newspaper. We're going full digital." He was proud of himself.

So that's what those newspaper clippings on the wall were. "Very nice."

"Okay we need to cut the bullshit and discuss the Omegas," he snapped. He was not peppy. He was an angry Alpha.

But Hyungwon wasn't matching it. He felt calm. "But I almost got what I need to steal your identity."

"Hyunwoo. How is he?" Minhyuk asked. He was cutting to the point but Hyungwon wasn't ready.

But, if he wanted to be like those high schoolers making a ruckus behind them at the other side of the diner, he would need to grow a bigger knot. "He's fine. Stress heat is over."

"Good. You took care of him?" It hurt Hyungwon to see the sentiment of the statement didn't match his eyes.

"Yes. Hoseok?" Hyungwon returned.

"I take very good care of him." There. A change if the face. And he wasn't hiding it either. Not even a little bit.

"Good. Where do we go from here?" Hyungwon asked. Because, despite being calm, he wasn't fully. Where do they go from here? They were supposed to be angry with each other, but they were relatively calm. Alphas in movies were so badass but here they were, talking so calmly like the English with their pinky out over a cup of tea.

"Why did you cheat on Hoseok?" Minhyuk asked suddenly.

Hyungwon couldn't tell a full-bodied Alpha he liked to bottom. That's just asking for trouble. "I wanted something different from Hoseok." That was true.

"Why? He's perfect."

"He is."

"Then why did you cheat on him, Hyungwon?" His name sounded weird in his tongue.

No. He could not tell him. No. He wouldn't. "There were things I wanted I wasn't sure he could give."

Minhyuk scoffed. "The hell kinda answer is that? Stop being a bitch and tell me."

"Hm. You tell me why you're more worried about MY mate than YOURS."

"I don't love Hyunwoo. But I love your mate Hoseok."

Hyungwon's face changed. "What?"

"I don't love Hyunwoo. But I'm in love with Hoseok. I can't explain why I want to throw away ten years of marriage and Claimhood for him but I'm willing to risk it." Minhyuk had a serious expression on his face. He wasn't lying.

_Oh my god. Oh my god._

"You... are you in love with my mate Hoseok?"

"Yes. I don't think I've ever truly loved Hyunwoo. There are things we just didn't see eyes on. And it ruined the relationship in my eyes. But I can't believe he cheated on me. With you, no less. A _model_. Why did he even want to cheat on me with you?" He asked, leaning forward.

No. You can't tell him you bottom. No. Don't fucking do it. "I'm not sure."

"There has to be a reason. Someone like Hyunwoo doesn't just... cheat for no reason. He has values much bigger and better than the two of us combined. So why, Hyungwon? Why would he cheat?"

Hyungwon could metaphorically feel the sweat dripping from his brow. Minhyuk was smart. He could deduce things better than he can. But there were things he couldn't know. "Maybe he didn't love you, either."

"Oh?" Minhyuk was leaning on the table now, fingers intertwined under his chin. He was analyzing Hyungwon like a scientist analyzes a disease. "Does he love you? Or, do you love him?" His eyes had a note of anger to them.

Alpha. That's what that look was. He was slowly getting his Alpha out. To scare Hyungwon. And probably beat the shit out of him.

But he remembers earlier this day, before he left. "Yes. Unlike your relationship." He crossed his arms, leaning back against the probably fake leather.

Minhyuk's eyes twitches. "Then what about your relationship with Hoseok. Do you not love him?"

"I love them both." The honest truth.

But Minhyuk only laughs. "You can't love two Omegas at once. It's impossible, even for an Alpha." He seems to find this genuinely funny.

"I see why Hyunwoo cheated on you," Hyungwon said, feeling more and more upset at the other. Was he just a knothead? An Alpha trying to get his rocks off, constantly? That went against nearly everything Hyunwoo described of his mate.

"Don't start this bullshit with me," Minhyuk said through clenched teeth. This was a sore spot for him. And Hyungwon was going to poke it until puss came out.

"Why else would he cheat on you? You're not what he wants in life." Going by their own relationship, this was actually more close to the truth than either of them realized.

"And you are?" Minhyuk scoffs. "Please. You're a weak Alpha. I can't even sense it. It's like you're a Beta or Omega."

_Shit. Don't flinch Hyungwon._ "Unlike you I don't like spreading my dominance to everyone I come across."

"Do you even know HOW to spread?" Minhyuk laughs, but it lacks everything that makes it enjoyable.

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Hyungwon fires back.

"No, it's what Alphas are calling it. Spreading. Letting everyone know that you are the more dominate one. That you command the situation. You probably can't do it." He looks smug. He leans back, and judging by the way he moves, he spreads his legs too. Yeah, Hyungwon was sure this guy was a real knothead.

"What did Hyunwoo ever see in you?" _Fuck I didn't mean to say that out loud!_

Minhyuk's smug expression disappears. Now he just seems sad. "What does he see in you that he didn't see in me?"

And this is where Hyungwon fails. He doesn't know where to go from here. What does he say? He can't say anything close the truth. "I don't know."

"Why don't we ask Hyunwoo?" Minhyuk says, fully confident. "He knows the answer. He's the third part of this equation."

"I'm sure he would."

"Then let's go."

"Right now?"

Minhyuk is already up and leaving the booth. "You know where the house is. Meet you there." Hyungwon can hear the jingle of keys from the booth.

He slides out of the booth, nearly knocking over a glass of water he didn't know was there.

 

Hyungwon parks the car flawlessly, as he usually does. He turns off the ignition and the car goes silent. A deep breath make his body shiver and his brain chill.

Whatever happens here, decides the rest of all their lives.

Deep down, he wishes Hoseok were here. Wanted him to know about this situation, to be a part of it. Hyungwon had the nerve to text him, the guts, but he never got a response back. He probably forgot to charge it. Again.

Even though they've been away from each other for a bit now (literally and figuratively), Hyungwon knows, deep in his soul, that things will work out. He's not sure how, but, things will end up okay.

He exits the car, closes the door and locks it. Even if this is a nice neighborhood, he was just checking his bases.

The other car in the driveway, which was incredibly normal compared to his, must be Minhyuk's. He almost laughs, but decides that being cocky really isn't how this should go.

Hyungwon saw that Minhyuk was actually still _in_ the car, despite making here at least two minutes prior to himself. He decides to _not_ spook him too much, and walks up the driver's window. He sees the older has a stone-like grip on the wheel, showing his veins. Why was he gripping it so hard? But instead of questioning things, he simply knocks on the window.

Minhyuk jumps and Hyungwon can hear the almost girly-man scream from the other side. Minhyuk has a hand to his heart and is breathing heavier than before. Hyungwon has to bite his lip hard to not laugh his ass off.

Minhyuk rolls down the window. "Could you NOT give me a heart attack?" He is incredulous at Hyungwon's actions.

"But it's more fun this way," Hyungwon says confidently. He lets a small laugh go, if only to stop the water in his eyes from trying *not* to laugh. "Now come on."

"Hey wait for me!" The other yells. Hyungwon can hear him shut off the car and get out, hearing the two-tone loud beep of a locking sound as he protects his car from thieves.

"Come on," Hyungwon repeats. He wants to get this over with. He's got a feeling after the end of this things will be different between him and Hyunwoo. He just hopes they're for the better.

He can hear the padding of Minhyuk's feet as he catches up. He walks alongside him when he does.

But then, as if remembering that, as of right now they were enemies, he separates from him. Hyungwon doesn't look, but he can feel the other Alpha's eyes on him. Right now would be a really fucked up time to... Well, fuck up.

It's too short of a time before they're both at the door. Now what? _Don't fuck this up. Don't fuck this up._

Hyungwon turns to Minhyuk. "Okay. Here's the plan: I go in first. Once I tell him I brought someone, you-"

The door unlocks and opens. Hyunwoo is standing there, in his casual clothes, looking good as ever. But his face holds an expression of Hyunwoo. (Yes he has his own emotion labeled after him. It's a mixture between unamused and I'm-having-a-mid-life-crisis).

"Hyungwon my nose isn't the best but I can hear two sets of car alarms. I'm not deaf," he says the the youngest. Which thus makes him feel awkward. He turns to Minhyuk, his chosen mate. "Hello. It's... been a while."

Minhyuk smiles, and it's as if the sun has arisen twice. "It has."

"I'm assuming you guys are here to discuss this whole... situation we've got going on. Come on in," he says as he gestures for them to follow. And, as if the comedic gods are watching, they try to enter the house at the same time.

But Minhyuk stops Hyungwon with a hand to his chest. "Uh, me first? I paid the mortgage," he says sassily. He walks into the house, leaving Hyungwon just a little dumbfounded. _That_ was the Minhyuk Hyunwoo described. Instead of being offended, he can only smile. Maybe they could be friends after all of this was over.

But as he walked in and saw the two in a deep staring competition, he realized that the four of them being friends may take longer than he originally hoped.

"So... I think we should start wit-"

"Why did you cheat on me?" Minhyuk asks immediately.

Hyungwon is frozen. What was Hyunwoo going to say? Tell the truth? Lie through his teeth? Both?

Hyunwoo looks defeated. Hyungwon wanted to hug him. "I wanted to be with someone like Hyungwon."

"Why? What's he got that I don't?" Was Minhyuk's next question.

The silence as the oldest is clearly thinking of something to say is choking. "It's not what he has but what he does."

"What does he do?"

It's then that he looks toward the younger, as if asking him permission to answer. Hyungwon is too prideful so he shakes his head.

"Tell me what he does, Hyunwoo." It's almost a whisper, and the hurt he feels is somehow tangible to Hyungwon.

"I can't."

"Why not? What's so secret between you two that you can't tell me?" Minhyuk asks, sadness and anger burning like a stove top. It only hurts when you touch it.

"There are things he is willing to do that you aren't," Hyunwoo finally says, after the silence began to fog up their judgment.

Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon. His expression is something the youngest can't place but knows that it's dangerous. It tells him that he might know what Hyungwon preferred. And that scared him more than anything.

"Like what?" Minhyuk asks, but he's staring right into Hyungwon's eyes. He seems interested but also cocky.

"It's none of your damn business."

This doesn't come out of either of the Alpha's mouths.

It came from Hyunwoo.

"It's not?" Minhyuk asks, and by everything about him in this situation it seems like he's surprised by Hyunwoo. How different was the Omega when Minhyuk was around?

"No, it's not. You seem pretty damn happy with Hyungwon's mate that you haven't called or texted, or even visited me. But your clothes are missing, and you have your car despite leaving here without the keys. So, inform me Minhyuk, why I should tell you ANYTHING about what we've been doing, when you haven't given a shit about me? Why should I bow to you? Is it because you're an Alpha? The Alpha I decided to marry and mate with? Because I thought you were a good man?"

Hyunwoo was standing now, but his voice was louder than his posture. The Alpha's were stunned. Neither of them had seen him like this. "You never, not even once, considered my side of this relationship. For ten years I acted like I was happy, acted like I was okay with *just being the Omega* of the relationship. Guess what Minhyuk? I'm not." And now there were tears. Hyungwon was seeing Hyunwoo cry for the second time. "I'm not happy in the relationship I had with you. I never was. I thought I loved you. But now I think I was roped into loving an Alpha because it was " _the proper thing to do_ ". But, now, the more and more I think about our relationship, the more the veil is lifted. We were never meant to be, Minhyuk. We can't be together. Not anymore. Minhyuk... consider me your ex from now on." Hyunwoo was crying full blown tears. He was in Minhyuk's space, staring down at him. Minhyuk was so stunned he couldn't say or do anything. Hyungwon tried to put himself in the other's shoes, but it was a hard thing to imagine.

Hyunwoo moved away from his mate, and rushed into Hyungwon's arms. Hyungwon wasn't in hundred percent sure what just happened, but there was a sadness in the air. They were, if Hyunwoo was serious, no longer a couple. Even if they had they wedding and Claiming rings. Hyunwoo didn't want to be with Minhyuk anymore. And it was Hyungwon's fault. Or was it? Was this his fault? Or were they always like this?

"I... I thought you were like every other Omega," Minhyuk started out. That phrase alone made Hyungwon bristle with anger. "They all just want an Alpha to satisfy them. But clearly, you aren't an Omega. And Hyungwon clearly isn't an Alpha."

"Don't you dare bring him into this," Hyunwoo interjected.

"Do you remember the reason I became a columnist?"

"You said I inspired you," Hyunwoo responded.

"Yes but not necessarily. Our relationship is what inspired me. How complicated things were between us at first. How I felt inside. It made looking at other people's relationships easy. After I found out you cheated on me I wrote fifteen different advice responses, because that's what they were asking. You cheating on me made it easier to comment on other's lives. But I also realized something. I wasn't as upset as I thought I was. In fact, what I realized is what I told Hyungwon earlier. I don't love you. I don't think I ever have."

Hyunwoo squeezes Hyungwon. Relationships can bring even the strongest of us down to our knees. Fuck Hyungwon was hurting thinking about being in this situation. But he was. This relationship nearly mirrored his own. But he loved Hoseok. And Hyunwoo. But it seems he was the only one who had feelings for more than one person. Everyone else had decided to be in love with one other. Not two. Could he really love two Omegas? Or was he going to fuck it up like he did before? Was he just someone who was impossible to love? Was Hyunwoo really in love with him? Or was he just looking for an escape? What about Minhyuk? Could Hyungwon really let him be with Hoseok? What if he destroys Hoseok like he did Hyunwoo?

But, isn't that what Hyunwoo was just saying? How Minhyuk never visited him? Because Hoseok never called him. Never texted him. Never even cared about him. It was the same situation, just with different people.

"I've never met this Hoseok before," Hyunwoo said suddenly. "If he's available I'd like to meet him."

"I don't think he has anything scheduled for today..." Hyungwon said gently. It was too quiet and far too awkward for his liking.

"Then let's go meet him," Hyunwoo says, looking at Hyungwon. It's clear by his wet eyes that he had been crying into Hyungwon's shirt. "I would like to talk to him. Omega to Omega."

"Then we should go have a chat with him," Hyungwon responds softly. He smiles at Hyunwoo, who smiles back.

"Then let's go," Minhyuk says as he rises out of the chair. "Can't be all day just... waiting here." It's clear he feels awkward, even though he's in his own home (upon which he paid the mortgage for).

Hyunwoo only nods.

"Come on," the youngest says. He takes Hyunwoo by the hand and leads him to the door. No point in wasting time. Besides, if Hoseok has no schedule, he's probably lonely.

"Wait," Minhyuk says. Hyungwon and Hyunwoo turn to him. "Hyunwoo rides with me."

Hyungwon is immediately suspicious. "Why?" He doesn't rightly trust Minhyuk right now. Hyunwoo might, but he has known him ten years. Hyungwon's only known him for a couple of hours.

"I want to talk to him. Alone." His arms are crossed and he seems extremely defensive. The more and more time the other Alpha spends time with the older, the more he questions everything about him.

Hyungwon isn't sure what to do. So turns to the only person who knows him better. "Hyunwoo? Do you want to ride with him?" He asks as he clasps his hands around the oldest. His fingers are longer but the other's hands are bigger.

"We do need to talk. About everything. So yes, I'll be riding with him. Will you be alright by yourself?" Hyunwoo asks, softly, with his trademark Hyunwoo expression. But it seems sadder than usual.

"Yeah. Will you be all right? With him?" Hyungwon replies.

"Of course!" Minhyuk answers for the older, incredulous that he would even ask such a question.

"Yes, I will," Hyunwoo says with exasperation lacing his words.

Hyungwon hugs him quickly. But tightly. "You have my number, right?" He whispers.

"Yes. I'll call with any updates," he answers with a slight eye roll. "I should be asking you that. I'm the oldest."

Hyungwon risks it and gives Hyunwoo a kiss to the forehead. "It's my job to worry."

He can hear the hiss-breath Minhyuk lets out. "Will you go already?" He asks impatiently.

Hyungwon has half a mind to yell at the other. But he keeps his cool. Hyunwoo's description of the other Alpha was not accurate at all. "Call me, okay?"

Hyunwoo nods, understanding the worry underneath the phrase.

Hyungwon gives the older one last forehead kiss and he's letting him go. Walking towards the door. Opening it. Now he's outside. It's not late but it will be once they get to his flat.

Before the doors closed behind him, he hears Minhyuk ask Hyunwoo a question.

"Is it true?" But that's all he catches before he's officially a third wheel. That has fallen off the wagon.

[=x=]

The drive to the flat is silent. Hyungwon's on his own, thinking about the car that's three behind his (or was it two? Minhyuk clearly knew the way so Hyungwon wasn't that worried). What were they talking about? Him? Hoseok? Themselves? Their relationship? The house? Their future? The future of the four of them? Whatever it was, it had Hyungwon on edge. He was literally biting his thick bottom lip, chewing on the manifestations of his inner thoughts.

He and Hoseok couldn't be together anymore. Minhyuk would... take of him, right? God, just the thought had Hyungwon gripping the steering wheel.

But the thought of him with Hyunwoo had him gripping it even tighter.

Was he even safe with his own mate? By the (few hours) time Hyungwon had spent with him, he seemed more like a disease than a good man. Like a plague in Hyunwoo's heart. And Hyungwon was the cure.

But was he really? Or was he just playing himself, thinking he could have both Omegas?

Was that sort of thinking greedy? To want both of the Omegas and leave Minhyuk alone? Could Hyungwon even manage it?

Minhyuk was the more Alpha of the two. He could feel something radiate off him like steam of a heated ice cube. Like fog on a warm day after winter had hit. It was, without a doubt, what all Alphas possessed.

But Hyungwon didn't seem to have it. Whatever _it_ was.

Or maybe it was a Minhyuk thing. But Hyungwon doubts it.

And as he suspected, traffic was heavy. It was time for people with average jobs to head home, to eat then to rest and do it all again tomorrow. He sat there, stewing like soup in his car, thinking of all the possible way this could go down.

They weren't happy scenarios.

Hoseok feels used and ditches them both. Does something stupid to get himself killed. Hyunwoo can't be with both or either Alpha, and that leaves them alone.

Hoseok wants to be with Minhyuk. So does Hyunwoo. That leaves him alone.

Neither of the Omegas want to be with either Alpha. That leaves them alone.

Someone will probably want a divorce. But no matter how far they travel to get away from each other, the four of them were Claimed. Bitten. People would know about them just by the missing Claiming ring. How it left a nasty ring of burnt flesh once it was removed. How that person's name would be left in the skin, even when the flash was fully healed. The two will always be together. Maybe not physically. But emotionally. Mentally. They were permanent parts of the other's lives, even if they were to pass on.

Hyungwon is so deep in thought that he doesn't realize the light is green. A honk behind him startles him, and he pushes forward. _Asshole._ Even though he WAS just sort of sitting there...

It's not dark but it's later than he would have liked once he reaches his flat. But he sees something he wishes wasn't there.

Three police cars.

*Why are there three police cars here? What happened?*

There are some people gathered around looking up at his flat building. It's here he begins to panic.

He finds a place in the street to park, slams in the breaks and turns the car off. He's out faster than he thought was possible for his body.

"What happened?" He questions three people grouped together.

The three turn around and it's the girl who answers. That's his downstairs neighbor. "Oh God, Hyungwon! I told you it wasn't him!" She says with a slap to one of the men with her.

"What? What's wrong?" Hyungwon asks. What the fuck happened.

"I-I heard lots of banging on something coming from your apartment. I called the police but there was already a police car here. I think something's wrong and happening to Hoseok," she says with tears in her eyes.

Hyungwon's greatest fear is realized in this moment.

_I think something's wrong and happening to Hoseok._

"Hyungwon! Why are there police cars here?" Minhyuk asks as he and Hyunwoo run up behind him.

Hyungwon's already walking forward. "Something's wrong with-"

"Oh my God!" He hears a woman scream.

Hyungwon rushes toward where the girl screamed. He was about to ask what was happening when he followed her eyesight.

It's the tree he and Hoseok uses to climb, back when they were still in love.

And Hoseok's dangling from one of the branches.

Something glints as it falls from his hands.

It looks like a kitchen knife.

_I think something's wrong and happening to Hoseok._

"HOSEOK!" Hyungwon screams. He can feel the tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong with Hoseo - HOSEOK!" Minhyuk screams as he reaches the younger. "What the fuck is he doing?!"

"Oh my..." Hyunwoo begins. "What is he doing!" He repeats the question. He clutches onto Minhyuk's arm.

"Hyungwon who the fuck is that?!" Minhyuk asks as he basically punches Hyungwon's arm. "Isn't that your flat?" He's yelling but he really doesn't need to but the sirens are too loud and people are screaming and it sounds like more cops are coming and a fucking ambulance and Hoseok is in danger and there's a fucking MAN in the flat and-

Hoseok moves from one branch to another, just like they did before. "HOSEOK!" He shouts. He's crying hard because the love of his life is fucking dangling from a tree trying to safely make it down. And there's a man in his flat.

And suddenly Hoseok is falling to the ground.

He's screaming.

"HOSEOK!" He's screaming and running to catch him.

But he doesn't make it.

It wasn't a large fall but Hoseok lands with a sickening thud into the mud. He's not moving. Hyungwon can't tell if he's breathing.

"Hoseok... Oh fuck, Hoseok can you hear me?" He asks as he gently grabs his mate's shoulders. He wants to shake him but his body isn't cooperating. He can't make out anything, his eyesight is tainted with tears. He's shaking in the cold Autumn weather. "Hoseok..." He can't think of anything.

There's a form next to him. "Sir you have to move away," a voice says.

But he can't listen. Hoseok is lying in the ground, blood on his cheek, and fuck's sake he has a tear falling from his closed eyes.

There is somebody grabbing him by the armpits and pulling him away, and Hyungwon nearly tries to fight. He's trying to pull away, break the hold, but the person is strong, holding him in a full Nelson. It's here that he begins to struggle with his whole body.

"Let me go!" He shouts. They're moving him now, some people in blue outfits, on a stretcher and rushing him away from here. Into a big white truck with flashing lights that hurt his eyes. He isn't sure what to do now. "Let me go with him. Let me go with my mate!" He yells, and the lights flashing around him blur to a kaleidoscope of vision, the riotous echoing into a symphony of sound. All he can think about, was Hoseok.

*What made him do this...?*

"There! That was the guy with Hoseok!" A woman shouts.

_Guy with Hoseok...?_

Hyungwon finally stills and sees a man. Many of them, actually.

Police officers. Holding two separate men away from each other.

One of them is Minhyuk. His hands have blood on them. He's kicking his feet like Hyungwon was earlier.

The other was Hoseok's boss. He's only seen him a couple of times but he instantly recognizes him.

But he's covered in blood. Barely walking. Scrapes on his face. Torn clothes.

Hyungwon begins to put the puzzle together.

_I think something's wrong and happening to Hoseok._

_Hyungwon who the fuck is that? Isn't that your flat?_

_... guy with Hoseok!_

He finishes the puzzle.

That man is going to die.

The arms no longer hold him and he races toward the man. The closer he gets the more his blood boils.

He can hear the bullshit he is spitting.

"I have been wrongfully attacked! I have done nothing wrong officers," he says so calmly.

Hyungwon's there, and out of all fucking things headbutts the man.

He _oof_ s, but Hyungwon's not done.

He kicks him three more times with all the power in his slim body before the officers hull him away. He's screaming and howling, enraged at this man.

HE.

_HURT._

**_HOSEOK!!!_ **

His lungs hurt from the pure force of his screams, yowling and kicking at this fucking rotten piece of shit.

_"Hyungwon?"_

_"Yes, Hoseok?"_

_"I don't like my boss."_

_"Why not?"_

_"He's... touchy."_

_"WHAT? Where did he touch you?"_

_"No, no, not like that..."_

_"Then how?"_

_"He's always got his hand at the small of my back, that's all. I just find it weird."_

_"Do you want me to talk to him?"_

_"No. I just wanted to say that. It's fine, really!"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah, it's fine."_

_"I'll beat his ass if he ever puts a finger on you. Just let me know."_

_"Oh~ Who's my big, strong Alpha?"_

_"I am baby boy."_

He remembers that conversation three years ago. He promised to beat his ass if he ever put a finger in Hoseok. And he did something. He did something to Hoseok.

" ** _I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU_**!"

Hyungwon musters the strength and breaks the hold he's in, someone screaming behind him. He lunges for the man, going to choke him to death, bang his head against a car, rip his heart out, throw him-

Something is stabbed into the other man's neck. At the same time some pain shoots from his own neck to his brain.

The man's eyes close, and he falls to the ground. His body is limp.

But Hyungwon doesn't stop. He holds the spot where it hurts, feeling for the pain. He stumbles and loses his balance but catches himself. He grabs hold of whatever is in his neck and pulls it out.

It hurts but it's done. Warm liquid spills down his neck. He holds the thing in his shaking hands. It's an empty syringe. He throws it away.

He continues toward the other but his steps, too, are laboured. His vision and hearing, however, are mostly in focus.

"Primal rage! The Alpha is in primal rage!" He hears a woman shout. "Another dose! Quickly!"

He stops listening. Or, rather, he can't listen. All he hears is the unbearable ringing in his ears. His vision going, now, to, as well as his motor skills.

He reaches the downed man and steps on his neck. He presses down. He wanted to leave his entrails on the police car. A distant dream.

He wants to hear the sound of something cruch under his foot. But more neck pain shoots to his brain, this time on the other side.

He continues to press down. Harder. But he can't hear anything. Can't see anything. His sense of smell is gone. And the sensation of feeling of anything is disappearing.

There's something from his back. Pain? He can't tell. The world, maybe?, tilts.

Then he's on the ground. Or maybe he's in the sky?

[=x=]

Hyungwon feels groggy the next time he feels himself breathe.

There's a dizzy motion his eyesight makes when he tries to focus. What is he focusing on? It was white and yellow at the same time. It looked like... blinds? Why was he staring at a window?

He forced himself to open his eyes fully. Yes, those were blinds. A big window, that's what he was staring at. Where the hell was he? He doesn't remember ever living in a place with such a big window. Wait, his flat had a large window. But the used curtains, not blinds. So where was he?

"Hey, you're finally awake!"

Hyungwon was shocked to hear the voice. He jumped, and pulled something with him. "Ow..."

"Easy, Hyungwonnie. Easy," a voice soothed. Who was this?

"Wh-whooooo you?" He asked. He wasn't sure where their voice was coming from; it sounded like it was all around him. Even from inside of him.

"Do you... My name is Hyunwoo. Does that ring any bells?" The voice was soothing, soft, and very manly. It stirred something at the pit of Hyungwon's being.

"It soundssssss soft..." He vocals were shot to all hell, at least that's what it felt like. The _s_ sounds were hard to make.

Something was in his hair, weaving between the locks. "But does it ring any bells?" The voice asked again.

"Ssssssoft ssskin," Hyungwon responded.

"Okay. What else?"

"Lippssss." After very little work he was tired.

"And?"

"Big booody."

"Getting closer. Anything else?"

"Looovf," he replied after far too long consideration.

"Loaf?" The voice questioned.

" _Loovf_ ," Hyungwon corrected.

"Love?"

"Lovf," Hyungwon agreed with a nod. It hurt but things were starting to become clearer. He was staring at blinds. Under that window was a small bench. There was a table that was peaking into his vision. The voice was behind him. And was starting to sound more and more familiar by the second. He knew this voice. But who did it belong to?

"So, love," the voice continued. It was a man. He seemed really soft spoken. "What else is there?"

"Boooooy."

He laughed, which Hyungwon liked the sound of. It was familiar to him. "Yes. Can you gather anything else?"

"I liiike way moove my hairrr," he slurred. He was getting really sleepy. The man would need to leave him soon (but, please, keep stroking his hair).

"Okay," the man laughed again. "Let me ask you this: do you remember Minhyuk?"

"Hmmmmm..." Hyungwon didn't remember much of that name. "Sssscaaaaaaaaaary," he giggled.

"What about-"

"Mmmm tired!" Hyungwon complained.

"Does Hoseok or Wonho ring a bell to you?"

Hyungwon giggled happily. "Maaaaaaate. Prettyyyyyyyyy..." That's it. He can't remember anymore. He's tired. He wants to sleep. Needs sleep. "Niiiiiiiighttttt."

"Wait! Do you remember-"

Hyungwon's body can't take anymore. His eyes close, his body relaxes, and his mind shuts off. The last thing he feels is a hand weave through his hair. And it feels good.

[=x=]

Thing number one Hyungwon notices about his current situation:

He's on his back in a stiff but comfy bed. It feels soft with a firm undertone. He's also covered with what feels like two covers (or maybe one is a sheet and the other is thicker, but he's not sure). He's currently laying pretty still on the bed, head facing upwards, even though he tends to sleep on his side.

Thing number two that Hyungwon notices about this situation:

There's something on his face. Like his whole face is covered with something that feels like plastic. He also notes that it's very warm, like it encases his mouth. Is it one of those... breathy things? That help you breathe? Because he swears he can hear it reflect his breathing. Was he having a hard time taking in air? Why was he wearing this thing?

Thing number three Hyungwon notices about this situation:

He has no idea what the fuck is going on.

With that even beeping sound in the background he could only assume he was in the hospital. Which accounts for the bed he was on and the breathing device (he can't recall the name for the life of him). He was in a hospital bed, and that could only lead him to think he was in a hospital (no shit Sherlock), which can only lead him to think that he's been injured somehow. But... what happened to him? For him to be in the HOSPITAL?

And why were his eyes unable to open? Every time he tried he felt like someone was holding his eyelids down. Was he wearing a blindfold? Why was he wearing a blindfold in a hospital? Again, why was he IN the hospital? He had to have injured himself. Somehow. Did he fall and bust something?

He was also starting to feel his arms, legs, and his whole body, really. Why was he this numb? What had the doctor's shot him with?

Oh god. Oh god. What if someone had stolen one of his organs? Was that why he was in the hospital?

The beeping sound of the heart rate machine was picking up. Of course it should! WHY WAS HE IN THE HOSPITAL? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?

Then, of all things, he smells something. Something enticing. He smells...

"Hyunwoo?" He questions quietly, not wanting to be heard if it wasn't.

"Hyungwon?" That was Hyunwoo. That's Hyunwoo! "Oh, my god, Hyungwon!" He feels something bump his forehead. "Are you awake?"

Is... Hyunwoo crying? "Are you... crying?"

"Yes, I'm crying. Of course I'm crying. Why would I not cry?" Hyunwoo asks, incredulous.

"I'm... not really sure? I'm assuming that," Hyungwon takes a deep breath, finding the breathing mask a little to hard to breathe through now. "Because I'm in the hospital."

Hyunwoo laughs, but it's a sad chuckle. Hyungwon doesn't like the sound of it. "Yeah, because you're in the hospital."

"Wh-"

"Hey - oh, is he awake?" Another male voice asks. Hyungwon doesn't recognize it.

"Yes - go get a doctor!" Hyunwoo yells.

The other man seems to step out but he hears him scream, "We need a doctor over here!"

Hyungwon hisses at the sudden raise in noise level. It vibrates his eardrums and makes his spine shutter in agony in response. He groans at the pain.

"Wonnie, Wonnie, it's okay, it's okay," Hyunwoo whispers as his forehead is with Hyungwon's again.

Hyungwon only nods. His eyes sting - was he crying? Did the noise hurt his ears that bad?

Suddenly there are multiple pairs of footsteps thudding down this way; he could hear them like he could hear his own heartbeat. He begins to cry harder. All this noise hurts his head and his body shakes with the effort to not cry anymore. He feels so drained, but he's wide awake; is this what Limbo was? The constant struggle of feeling two extremes? If it was Hyungwon just wanted to die now. He couldn't live his afterlife like that.

"He's awake?" A new voice asked, and he sounded urgent. Old, as well? "How long?"

"I'm unsure," Hyunwoo responded. "A few minutes, maybe?" Did he sound scared?

"Hyunwoo..." Hyungwon whispered. "Hold my hand?"

He felt a warmth in his left hand. For whatever reason he couldn't grasp it like he wanted to. It made him feel calmer to know it was there.

There was a tingling sensation in the crook of his right elbow. "Has he been coherent?"

"Yes, mostly. He doesn't know why he's in the hospital doctor," Hyunwoo said, and the Alpha could hear the tears. "Is that normal?"

"I'm not sure. His condition is unprecedented," the doctor returned. He was fiddling with something on Hyungwon's elbow crease, and he could hear a click of some kind. He could feel his arm start to twitch, but he couldn't control it. He couldn't even clench his fist. There was something wrong with him.

"Doctor... I'm numb. Why?" He could speak clearly, thankfully, but his tongue felt like iron bathed in sand.

"Where?"

Hyungwon internally checked his body. "Everywhere?"

"Can you feel anything?"

"Yeah but I'm numb."

"Okay, that's a good sign. Do you know your name? Your gender?"

"C-Chae Hyungwon. Alpha male."

"Good, good." He stopped messing with Hyungwon's arm, but there was a weird feeling coming from the spot. "Do you anything of why you're here?"

"Um, no, sir, I don't. Can you tell me why?" He was mentally fighting with himself to figure out how he got here.

"Doctor? I want to tell him," Hyunwoo quickly interjected. Hyungwon could feel the older squeeze his hand, and he tried squeezing back. He wasn't sure Hyunwoo could feel it.

"I'm not sure if that is proper-" The doctor started.

"Please! He knows me. I was there. Letting anyone else tell him will scare him."

"You are right," the doctor admitted. "I was not there when this all happened. I'm going to monitor his movements. I'm not going to leave this room until all of my evaluations are done. You either tell him now or he discovers this all when he goes to court."

_Court?_

"Fine. Hyungwon? You do remember me, right?" Hyunwoo asked. He was squeezing Hyungwon's hand and it hurt. But he could feel it. He tried squeezing back but again, he wasn't sure it made that much of a difference.

"Yeah. You're Hyunwoo."

"My last name?"

"Lee?" Hyungwon asked, not sure if this mattered.

"Who am I married to?"

"Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk." He WAS getting these questions right, right?

"Who are you married to?"

"Hoseok. Chae Hoseok. My mate."

"What is the last thing you remember? Like, your last thought, last action?" Hyunwoo was rubbing his thumb with his own. It made him feel warm.

"Um..." He heard something *tik-click* from his feet and he tried looking there. But he remembered he was currently blindfolded. He assumed it was nothing. Probably the doctor. "I don't really... I think the last thing I remember is... Falling asleep? With Hoseok."

"When was that?"

Why was he asking him these kind of questions? Did he have some sort of memory loss? "Uh... I... It was..." It hurt to remember. His mind was digging a hole into itself, looking for something that may not even be there. But it had to be. But... "I think it was somewhere after summer? August, September, October, maybe early November?"

It was quiet. He could hear scribbling, and he knew without sight it was the doctor. Writing down his movements and no doubt his memories. Was he missing that big of a time skip? What had happened? What the hell did he miss?

"Tell me what I missed, Hyunwoo. What happened to me? Why am I in the hospital?"

"Hyungwon, please, calm down. Please be calm," Hyunwoo begged. He was crying. When was the last time he ever saw Hyunwoo cry? Never. Never. It was rarer than a unicorn sighting.

Hyungwon had yelled. A soft-spoken Alpha yelled at an Omega. Hyungwon was fucking himself over. "I-I'm sorry. I... I'm confused and nothing makes sense. I'm sorry."

"Baby it's fine. It's fine baby," Hyunwoo soothed. His fingers fixed Hyungwon's hair, patting the locks. He rubbed at his temples gently. Since when was Hyunwoo the type of guy to say the word **baby**?

"Can you tell me what happened?" Hyungwon asked softly. He didn't want to disturb the quiet room to much. He could still hear the scribbling of the the doctor. His dots were hard in the clipboard. Maybe a table?

He could feel Hyunwoo nod. "Hyungwon, you have to promise me something first."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll be calm."

"Of course! I'll be calm. Yes," Hyungwon, vigorously nodding. He didn't have a headache from the action, so that was a plus.

Hyunwoo takes a deep breath. "Hyungwonnie. It's December twenty-first. You've been out for one month and two weeks."

Hyungwon's body stilled. It felt like he stopped breathing, but the mask kept him from losing any air. It didn't help his lungs any though; the wind was knocked out of him. "It's... almost Christmas? I've been out for nearly two months?"

"Yes Wonnie. We've been waiting for you to wake up."

" **We've**? Who? And why?"

"Me and..." Hyunwoo pauses.

"Me."

It was the voice from earlier. The one who yelled. "Who...? " Hyungwon questioned.

"Lee Minhyuk. You know? The mate of the man you've been fucking?" His voice was on the right of him now, too close for comfort.

He turned to Hyunwoo. "He. He knows?"

"Yes." Hyunwoo's tone said something Hyungwon didn't want to face.

"Is, is that why I'm in the hospital? He found out and beat me up?"

Minhyuk had the audacity to laugh, and he laughed hard. But it was Hyunwoo who cleared things. "No, that's not what happened."

"Then... Fuck, tell me!" Hyungwon snapped. WHY was HE in the FUCKING HOSPITAL?

"Hyungwon, Hyungwon, you need to listen to me. This is going to sound like it's not real but it's real. Please know that."

"Okay, tell me. I'm ready to know."

"A week prior, or so, Minhyuk found out I was cheating on him. With you. He... stormed out of the house. In which he passed you while you drove to me while I called you in a stress heat. He found your mate, Hoseok. And they cheated on us."

Hyungwon opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't think of anything to really say that would impact the situation. So he closed his mouth before anything flew in.

"A week or so passed after that day. Minhyuk called you and set up a date to talk about the situation. You guys came to me, and me and Minhyuk talked things out. We drove to Hoseok to bring him into the fold. But when we got to your flat building, police officers were there. We went to see what everyone was screaming about, and we saw Hoseok try to climb down the tree. He fell a few feet and has been out since."

"WHAT?!" Hyungwon screamed. He tried launching himself upwards but everything either hurt or didn't work. He fell back into the bed with a pained groan. "What do you mean?"

"Hoseok was attacked by a man," Minhyuk cut in. "I was able to beat the shit out of him, but I was held off as the police took him. They injected AlphTrnk™ into me. I passed out. But you saw and came over. They injected you both with it. But you powered through and tried choking him with your foot. They needed to shoot you up with another syringe and a medium sized one for you to pass out. That's why you've been out this long. Me and the other Alpha have been out for only a week. Hoseok has yet to awaken. His doctors say it may be a while before he does. But he is stable, and they're hopeful."

"AlphTrnk™ is an Alpha tranquilizer. It's used for when an Alpha is going through primal rage and can't be consulted through it. Your primal rage was so strong you needed a half gallon of the tranquilizers to put you down. It works as a venom to the Alpha. It causes numbness and loss of senses, which is why you're here. And blindfolded," the doctor explained.

"Remind me not to fuck with you," Minhyuk said. It lacked any real bite to it.

"A... Attacked? Hoseok was attacked? By who?" Hyungwon asked, realizing the severity of this situation.

"By his boss," Minhyuk elaborated. "Raped, to be more specific."

"He was..." Hyungwon began crying. If only he had been there. If only he had killed his damn boss before hand. "Why was I not there?"

"He wasn't home. His boss called him in to a photoshoot. From there he raped him when everyone was gone. Drove him home. Hoseok had to climb the tree to make it but a tree branch broke and he fell. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, since he landed in mud, but he has significant injuries. I visited him earlier. He's breathing better than yesterday, but he's still asleep." Minhyuk seemed calm about the whole thing.

Hyungwon was suddenly irked. "How can you be so calm about that? So flippant? Do you not care about Hoseok? How can you speak so carelessly about his attack? You do not care for him clearly."

There was a hand around his throat, and it was squeezing tightly. "Don't you DARE assume I do not care about Hoseok. It's YOU who does not care about him." He let go before he squeezed any tighter, and judging by the footsteps, he left the room. He slammed the door on his way out. The sound make Hyungwon cringe but it didn't hurt his body like it did earlier.

"I... Minhyuk is..." Hyunwoo sighed. It seemed he has been thrown in the middle with no move on any parties' part.

"This is a mighty confusing situation you have yourselves in," the doctor commented.

"Yeah," Hyunwoo responded.

"When will I be able to see Hoseok?" Hyungwon asked.

"When you're fully able to move your body on your own. The anti-venom is working its way through your system as we speak. With such a big dosage it's going to take a while."

"Doctor I've been out for two whole months, almost. Couldn't you have injected me with the anti-venom sooner?" Hyungwon asked, or pleaded, more like.

"We have strict protocols to not inject Alphas with the anti-venom while they are unconscious. It's known to cause problems if they are not fully aware of the situation."

Honestly Hyungwon's lost all ability to care. But, so long as he's numb and has the solution running through his veins, he won't be able to see Hoseok. "Okay doctor."

"Once you're able to move, hit the call button on the remote. Nurses should come by and help assess what you need."

"Okay, thank you doctor."

"Here's some good news: with your body being able to process so quickly, you may be able to move within the day."

Hyungwon smiles. "Thanks, again, doc."

"No problem. Hyunwoo, since you have full movement, if he needs anything, hit the call button. I must go and see to other patients." The doctor the nods and leaves the room, softly closing the door behind.

And the awkwardness consumes the entire world.

Hyungwon has missed so much. What has happened, aside from his mate... "Did I go wrong somewhere?" He asks the air.

"What do you mean?" Hyunwoo asks softly. Hyungwon forgot he was even there, he's been so silent.

"This all started with me. Did I... screw up somewhere? What mistake did I make in my life to put me here? Should I have done something differently, for a different outcome?" He ponders, genuinely wondering if there was a turn or stop he missed.

"You should have never come into contact with me," was Hyunwoo's response. Something from where he's sitting screeches and Hyungwon hears footsteps.

"Hyunwoo that's not what I meant-"

"Relax Hyungwon. I'm only standing at the window."

Hyungwon can hear the tears in the older's voice, and wants to hold him. But he's numb, and can't move.

[=x=]

It's early the next morning when Hyungwon stands (with assistance from Hyunwoo, who hasn't spoken to him since last night) at the threshold to Hoseok's room.

He can see in, and Minhyuk is there with Hoseok, watching him like a hawk watches prey. Hyungwon just hopes he doesn't eat him.

"No movement?" Hyunwoo asks. It's the first time Hyungwon has heard him speak.

"He's stable. Aside from some scars and internal bleeding, bruises on his skin, and broken bones he's great."

"You're in a lovely mood aren't you?" Hyunwoo responds.

Hyungwon stares at Hoseok's form, comatose and lying stiller than he's ever seen him. His body is covered from neck to foot, but he can see his pale face. And that's the problem. Hoseok has never been pale, at least not like this. He looks lifeless. And it's not a good look for him.

"Do you want me to set you down?" Hyunwoo asks.

"Please."

Hyunwoo walks slowly over to a stool, and Hyungwon helps himself to it.

Hyunwoo is already back at the door. "Minhyuk, come with me." It's not a suggestion. For an Omega he was commanding like an Alpha.

"But-"

"Minhyuk. Come with me." Hyunwoo had more to him than met the eye, that's for sure.

Minhyuk sighed, and sat there for longer than he should have. He stared at Hyungwon and Hoseok, the power couple going through “the toughest time imaginable” (as described by local news). Hyungwon could see him out of the corner of his eye. He secretly pleaded for them to leave.

“I'll be back Hoseok,” Minhyuk finally says. As he rises out of the chair, never really taking his eyes off Hoseok. He never even acknowledged Hyungwon's presence; like he didn't even exist. And sometimes he wishes that were the case.

Hyunwoo has to practically drag Minhyuk out of the room (Hyungwon knows this because once the door closes he can hear bickering). They seem to be having a very noticeable conversation because he hears a new set of loud footfalls coming this way. And like that, it's quiet.

“It's too quiet with you like this,” Hyungwon starts. Hoseok doesn't respond. Not that he would, not in this state. “You've never really been the quiet type.”

Hoseok's heart monitor is steady, his chest rising and falling just as so. He was covered with two hospital sheets, with only his face visible. He was pale, and it didn't seem like he'd ever return to his natural color. He had a scar with a butterfly stitch on his left cheek, and a healed scab on his forehead.

“You look like shit.” Hyungwon just blurts this out, not able to hold back the comment. “But when you wake up you'll be better, look better and feel better. I'll make sure of it.”

He leans on the bed, wondering so many things. He wishes Hoseok would wake up, so he can apologize. Because, no matter what anyone tells him or will ever tell him, this was all his fault.

Not only was he able to fuck up his own five-year relationship he was able to fuck up a ten-year one, too. Then he fucked THAT up. And now, because he didn't take action all those years ago, Hoseok's boss raped him. Because he assumed «Hoseok liked the smell of apples.» Because Hoseok found someone who smelled like apples, and he smelled like apples.

“This is so fucked up,” Hyungwon cries. “I’ve never fucked up so bad. I screwed you over, Hoseokkie. I should have asserted my dominance against your filthbag boss, but I didn't know how. I'm not a proper Alpha. Never have been, never will be. I'm an Omega in disguise. And I'm so damn useless.”

Hyungwon recognizes this train of thought. He's had it before. Multiple times. He just doesn't remember when or where. But it's a proper thought process. He's a useless Alpha. A useless Alpha trying to be an Omega, and failing at that, too.

“I'm a failure, Hoseok. Despite my success, I'm a failure in matters of the heart. And that's where success matters most.”

Hyungwon looks at his mate, someone whose life he's ruined on several fronts. What was he supposed to do? Why couldn't there be an easy solution that was right in front of his face?

It was then that Hyungwon turned his head toward the door. Out there, somewhere in the hospital, was his solution. One he didn't want to admit to but one that would solve so much. Depending on what Hoseok remembered when he woke up.

“I have to give you to Minhyuk, Hoseok. I can't take care of you; I was never equipped to take care of you. I don't know why you loved me so easily and so hard. Is that how an Omega thinks? They easily fall in love and aim to have a life partner? When we married, I didn't love you. When we had to walk after that homophobic driver kicked us out, that was when I fell madly in love with you. You radiated positivity, for us and the world; you fucking carried me when my legs nearly gave out. But you still had a smile on your face, teeth brighter than the sun. Heart clearer than a day with no clouds. Love stronger than gravitational pull. You are the most amazing man I've ever met… and I fucked you over. By not being able to love you like an Alpha should.”

Hyungwon's long fingers combed through Hoseok's faded beach-like hair, strands dryer than a desert in summer. He'd be enjoying the attention if Hyungwon hadn't fucked him over. If only Hyungwon had been a better man. His thumb softly stroked his cheek, feather-like touches because he doesn't want to hurt him anymore. He will never forgive himself as it is now. There's not much Hyungwon can do anymore. He can really only think of one last option, to save Hoseok this time. To finally be a proper Alpha.

Hyungwon kisses Hoseok on the lips, gently, almost not making contact. This is the last time he'll ever do so. “Hoseok, I love you. Even if I feel the same thing for another, there's a piece of me that will always belong to you. I made the mistake of thinking I could care for you, but I can't. I am not a proper Alpha; I never have been and it ended up with you in a goddamn hospital bed. Who knows what you'll remember when you awake from whatever endless void holds you.

“But… please, don't ever forget that I was madly in love with you once and always will be. Even if you never fully remember anything, I know our relationship happened, and despite that fact I made a mess of it, I love you endlessly. But it wasn't meant to be. You belong to Minhyuk, even if I dislike him. He cares about you, and doesn't even love his own mate of ten damn years. But I do. Maybe this was always meant to happen? Maybe fate, destiny, or what have you exists and this is what they have planned? For us to split?”

Hyungwon breathes, in and out, shaky and shivering like it's cold. Because it was a cold day in hell, because he was going to give up his mate. Hell wasn't just cold, it was frozen over.

“I'm not sure what you'll know and not know when you awake. The doctors say amnesia is a possibility. Your boss will go to court, and I will. I will not let him walk free. I'm promising this to you know. I don't care how long this trial goes for. He will spend the rest of his damn life in prison, his family be damned.

“But when you awake Hoseok, I will no longer be your mate. I'm giving you to Minhyuk. Even if we have to fabricate a story and convince all the families involved. And I will pretend that I never loved you. That the rings and the bite marks I have are from Hyunwoo. It's impossible for me to love two Omegas. All my love will go to Hyunwoo, and your love will go to Minhyuk. I'm sorry I made so many bad decisions when we were together. But when you wake up… god, when you wake up you will be Lee Hoseok. Not Chae Hoseok. And I will never hurt you again.”

Hoseok still does not stir. It was what Hyungwon expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PANICKED. SO HARD. SO MANY TIMES.
> 
> For those of you who have been waiting for this, I'm sorry it took so long. And I'm sorry for the ending - it was supposed to be longer but I cut off what I didn't need. I thought it was better this way.
> 
> Thank you all so much for waiting while I did this last update. It's been one hell of a ride, and I hope this last chapter left you all wondering: what if?


End file.
